Supernatural Thief
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Perci Jackson grew up as Perci Winchester. Her mom died when she was six. Two weeks spent at Yancy Academy after Dean is dragged to hell things get weird. Greek gods are real and she's related... oh, there in for it now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So here's the deal, Perci is a girl version of Percy. Have fun. Slight Avengers input.**

* * *

Chapter 1

If Sally Jackson had lived things would have been different, if her death wasn't so violent that it called a demon to it things would have been different, if a seven year old Perci Jackson hadn't killed the demon… well none of this would have happened at all. Especially if the Winchesters hadn't seen the whole thing and taken her with them, then this really would have been different.

My name is Persia Winchester, formerly Jackson and I am twelve years old. I'm a hunter. The job that my boy's Dean and Sam, as I have come to think of the two men that saved me and stayed with me from the time I was six, were working on took place in Yancy Academy.

Well I thought it did, in all actuality Sam just told me that so I could go to school. I hate school and when I figured out that there was no malevolent spirit he blackmailed me into finishing the semester. Never again, I suppose the Dean had only been dragged to hell by that bitch Lillith two weeks ago.

So that led us to the museum that we were in currently. Mr Brunner was talking about Ancient Greek funeral rights. Our pre-algebra teacher was standing behind us. She was a monster. Sam doesn't believe me, probably because I would say anything to get out of here.

"Ms Jackson," she said tapping my shoulder, "We need to talk." I used Jackson as opposed to Winchester because I was sort of wanted by the FBI. Yeah, when most kids are afraid of the things in there closet they get told that everything will be okay and to go back to bed. I was handed a 45 and told to shoot at anything that moves.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked, waiting for her to attack. This is because it's what they do, eventually.

"Where is it?" she hissed, swirling to face me. I had no idea what she was talking about, the colt maybe?

"What?" I said, "Mrs Dodds I have no idea what you talking about." If it was the colt then I was telling her that I had never see it.

"Liar, confess and you shall suffer less pain," she rasped. I told her I didn't know and she turned into something else. A clawed, winged creature. She rushed at me; I dodged and ran into the next empty room, throwing a table in front of it.

Digging chalk out of my pocket I sketch a devil's trap onto the floor. Shit, she was never going to walk into it if she could see it. There was a white sheet lying next to some painting equipment. I spread it over the symbol right before the door burst open.

"Where is it thief, you stole it and the lightning bolt," she jeered, before lunging at me. Success, she hit the barrier. "What, what is this?"

"Devils trap," I said, throwing of the sheet to show the symbol. "Now," I continued, "You have ten seconds to tell me what I want to know before I kill you. What have I supposedly stolen?"

"You know," she screeched silently. I pulled Ruby's knife from under my dress, as she started ranting. Something about disrespecting her Lord and how I will die at the hands of the Gods, she called me an illegal child.

"Perci," Grover and Mr Brunner said, bursting in, just in time to see me slash the knife across the creature's throat. Red electricity looking stuff coursed through her and the body of whoever she was possessing fell on the floor the creature inside her turned to golden dust.

"Well that's never happened before," I sighed. Thankfully I could now get the hell out of school and get tutored in the important things. Like the demons and supernatural things that do a little more than go bump in the night.

"Where can we take her?" Grover said panicking, "That was a fury." Fury, I filed that away for later. My mind instantly jumped to Director Fury from SHIELD making me laugh. He headed a secret agency that had been monitoring us since the FBI practically gave up. Not that they were doing much better.

"We have no choice, take her to the camp," Mr Brunner said, "Child go with him, he will take you somewhere safe."

"What makes you think that I'm going anywhere with you, I am going home," I said, and by home I meant Dean's 67 Impala. I pulled my phone out and rang. "Hey Sammy, I told you that the pre-algebra teacher was a monster, I killed her. Can you come get me, I'm at the museum."

"Yeah, I was going to swing by anyway," he replied, "I been having visions and did some research to filled in the blanks. It isn't looking good Princess." Considering that Sam was only having visions when he was all hopped up on demon blood… yeah I'd say it's not good.

"Ok," I answered, "Meet me out front as soon as you can, love you."

"Love you too," he said, "See you in ten." The two others in the room, my teacher and my friend looked at me in shock.

"Where are you going?" Mr Brunner asked frantically, "We need to get you out of here."

"I'll say," I said with the dead body here the FBI will come looking for me again and SHIELD wouldn't be too happy. I avoid them at all costs, way more trouble than they're worth. I wasn't about to tell Grover and Mr Brunner that though, because otherwise they'd try to keep me from Sam… and Dean, we were getting him back. "My rides meeting me out front in ten."

With that I walked to the front step, Sam was already there. I hopped into the car and told him to step on it. Sam looked at me in an eerie manner, like he knew _something _but they didn't want me to tell them. We stopped in a motel close to Long Island.

"What is going on?" I asked sitting on one of my beds. Sam sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Come on," I said, "This isn't the time to get all touchy feel-y.

"We have to send you somewhere," Sam said finally, "Because if we don't… you going to die."

"Can't we run?" I asked. I didn't want them to leave me. "Things try to kill us all the time, we have the FBI after us and you let me hunt on my own… how is this different?"

"Because we can't stop this, we can't even fight it," he said, "And if we try… we'll lose you. That isn't happening, not ever again." There was a time when a trickster convinced them I was dead… it wasn't pretty, lets just leave it at that.

"I don't care," I said fighting back tears, I never cry, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Perci, this has to do with you father," Sam said, "Your not fully human, we've known that for a long time. There are others like you, they go to a summer camp."

"My _father_," I spat the word with distaste, "You mean the invisible man, who knocked up my mom and hasn't been see since? Screw him; I want to stay with you. Forever."

"You gotta go," Sam said, "Because you know if you died I'd sell my soul to get you back." My breath caught in my throat, in our family this wasn't a joke it was a promise. Granddad John soul his soul for Dean and Dean had sold his for Sam.

"Sammy no, not after Dean," I said breathing shallowly, "I'll go, I promise I will but if I do you can't…"

"Shh," Sam said, "You know that's a promise that I can't make. So you're going to go and stay safe and not die. Alright?"

"Alright," I sighed dejectedly, "Tomorrow though, just give me one more night. I have… a feeling. Like if I go, I wont be able to be to come back. Not if they knew."

With that we made ourselves comfortable, drinking beer and watching the game, but neither of us let each other go. That was all right though I didn't want him to. There was a storm in the distance and it lulled me to sleep. Bang, Bang, Bang!

* * *

**Here you go, Supernatural cross Percy Jackson. What do you reckon? If any of my Supernatural facts are wrong, it's because I have only gotten up to season 6. Review me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything you recognise; this is just what I do to make my day more interesting. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 2

We all leapt up into sitting positions, scrambling for weapons. Which was when it hit me.

"Sammy, I don't think monsters knock," I said, he nodded hesitantly. With Ruby's old knife in my hand I answered the door.

"Perci, where have you been?" he demanded, "We gotta get you out of here now, like right now." For fucks sake, I wanted to swear. One more night, was that really so much to ask. Thunder rumbled through the sky.

"I'll drive," Sam said. So we packed into the Impala and went speeding of down a highway. I was sitting in the backseat with Grover. He looked at me strangely.

"So who is he?" Grover asked, his tone soaked in suspicion.

"This is Sam, he's a friend of my Moms," I lied. I didn't want to have them taken away from me. It was bad enough that Dean was in hell and Sam was so busy searching for a way to fix it. "We hang out in the holidays, Sammy's supposed to be babysitting me but he's cool."

"So, what are you?" I asked him. He looked down at his furry legs uncomfortably.

"I'm a satyr," he said, before rambling on about being my protector and all this other crap.

"Dude, one question," I said, "And if you answer right were cool. Are you evil?"

"No," he exploded, "Come on, you know I'm not evil. I'm your friend." I held in a sigh, he wouldn't be the first to be my friend and then reveal that there evil and trying to kill my boys and me.

"Come on, one more mile, one more mile," I heard Sam mutter up front when suddenly a burst of lightning hit the ground in front of us. We skidded to a stop at the bottom of a hill.

"All right, everyone out of the car," I said, I picked up my bag, a god-awful roar sounded through the air.

"Shit, shit, shit," I mutter as it dove straight for us. We all scrambled out of the bull type things way. It looked half bull… half man? That was… just a bit fucked, but considering the fact that it was wearing nothing but bright white underwear, not the freakiest part. Shots were fired at it, but all that seemed to do was make him angry.

"Perci," Sammy called, pushing me out of the way. The bull grabbed him and squeezed. He exploded into golden light. No. No, not now I thought getting up.

Nothing mattered then, not the rain, or the bull man, not the lightning that flashed through the air around us. Nothing mattered but killing that _son-of-a-bitch_. The earth shook dangerously, rumbling in parallel with my fury.

"Son of a bitch," I swore venomously.

It charged right to me, and when it was close I jumped. My feet landing firmly on the back of his neck, it hit the pine tree in front of us. My brain rattled around in my skull. Pulling on his horn it snapped and I plunged it into the beast repeatedly.

It exploded into soggy dust and I hit the floor, stifling a groan of pain. I looked around and Grover was out. My vision tunnelled and injuries from a previous fight merely the day before burnt in agony.

"Do you think she's the one?" I heard, looking up I saw the fuzzy outlines of two people. One I faintly recognised and one that had hair curled like a princesses. I shivered, she reminded me of the girls that Lillith likes to possess.

"Quite Annabeth," the familiar man spoke, "She's still awake." That was the last thing I heard before fainting into unconsciousness.

When I woke it was early morning and I was alone. Looking around it seemed to be some sort of cabin. I picked my way through the medical supplies and patched myself up again. Digging in my bag, that had some how found it's way to me I found some cloths.

Thigh high black stockings covered my legs, a sea green spaghetti strap dress was found and a leather jacket I got for my last birthday. Strapped to my thighs were the knife, some salt, the colt, a credit card, a small cross and a fake id. I quickly covered the fingerprint bruises left around my throat with make-up and sprayed it with non-shiny hair spray to make sure it doesn't wipe off.

"Right," I said to myself, "Time to look around." I snuck out of what I assumed was the infirmary and looked around. It was a sort of a camp; there were twelve different buildings, none of them matching any of the others. There were also all sorts of stuff like and archery range, some sort of Greek looking dinning pavilion and a whole bunch of other stuff.

What interested me though, once I had got done learning the layout of this place was the big looking house. If I were going to find out anything interesting then that's where I'd find it. However luck was not on my side. Mr Brunner and another man were playing a card game on the front porch.

At first glance, the other man looked sort of like a chubby cherub that had gotten old in a trailer park and drank more than most retired hunters. Then it shifted, to all kinds of people, from all kinds places in the world. It was actually kind of giving me a headache, but first things first.

"Your playing cards now?" I asked archly. They turned and looked at me surprised.

"Where did all you injuries go?" Mr Brunner asked in shock, "Where did you get all of them in the first place, most of them were to old to have been from last night."

"Does it matter, there gone," I said shrugging my shoulders before turning my head to the other man, "Can you quit doing that, it's kind of annoying."

"Doing what?" he asked, laying down his next hand.

"Changing shape," I replied, "You keep cycling through people and it hurts my brain. Sort of like looking at those flip book things, and if you can't could you please stick to a time period?"

"What exactly do you see?" they asked seriously. I rattled of the different forms he took until he finally stayed still.

"That's better, glowing is better than cycling," I said as they looked at me in absolute surprise, "So what are you guys doing up at this hour, denying me my chance to snoop around and find out about wherever the hell this is?"

"You could just ask," Mr Brunner said, used to my strange behaviour by now.

"You could just lie to me," I shot back, "I get the feeling that your real name isn't Mr Brunner."

"No," he said somewhat abashedly, "My name is Chiron. I apologise for lying to you."

"Don't worry, Persia Jackson isn't the name I usually use either," I replied, "I lied to you to, don't apologies for it because I won't."

"You really are an arrogant child," he said, "You might want to cut that out before a God incinerates you for it."

"Wait a minute Gods… as in pagan ones?" I asked apprehensively, they nodded.

"Like Greek ones," the man said, conjuring a diet coke.

"Yeah, pagan ones," I replied, "What are my chance of running into any of them?" Last time I met pagan gods, the freaks tried to eat me... literally.

"Child Mr D. there is Dionysus, God of wine, madness and debauchery," Chiron told me. I turned to the God and looked him over.

"This is going to sound really strange, but considering the last time I ran into pagan gods I almost died," I explained, "You not a cannibal are you?"

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't help myself, the opportunity to slip in that question was to good. Did you crack up, cause if so mission accomplished. Review me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All right, here's the deal... I got so into writing this that i forgot to put disclaimers on the remain chapters and i'm too lazy to do the rest. so just pretend that there is one at the begining of every chapter and a reveiw requst at the end, ta.**

* * *

Chapter 3

He spat his diet coke across the table and Chiron dropped his cards all over the floor. All I could think was what? What I say?

"I should incinerate you for…" the God choked out half way between fury and hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, but I was in Michigan when I walked into a house that was Christmas hell, then the nice pagan Gods tied us to a chair, started some ritual that included slicing open my arm taking my blood and ripping out my fingernail and saying how delicious I would taste," I said, "We had to stab them with a Christmas tree."

"Really?" Chiron asked horrified.

"What do you think?" I scoffed. I waited, either they would believe it or they wouldn't. Each scenario had its advantages.

"I think that it's a creative enough excuse not to get incinerated," the God said, "You can't kill a God with a Christmas tree." That was a good thing to know. I leant over pretending to be interested.

"Diet coke? Tea? Really, that's your drink of choice." I asked slipping the equivalent of a date rape drug strong enough to knock out an elephant into there respectively. There was some idle chitchat while they finished their drinks and passed out.

"What did you do?" Mr. D asked in surprise before passing out.

"Sorry dude," I apologized, "But I still need to go have that look around." With that I left the immortals snoozing on the deck while I went to rifle around the house. My first though was, why the fuck did they need so many unused guest rooms?

The second when I read the files on the kids in this place happened to be, what the fuck am I doing in a demigod camp? I searched the bedrooms and found something interesting; there was a door that leaded to mother fucking Mount Olympus in what could only be Mr. D's room.

As I opened the door to leave I found a very pissed God of Madness.

"Ah balls," I cussed slamming the door and twisting the lock closed, "Any chance you ain't gonna be there when I open the door."

"No," he retorted furiously, "You drugged us."

"Hey, better you than me," I said, "I wanted an honest answer to what the hell this place is. What the hell am I doing in a demigod camp?"

"Getting incinerated," he hissed, "That's what. You're a demigod, obviously you ignorant child."

"At least I am a child, not just acting like one," I sung back. The door exploded and I had the Colt in my hand, safety off.

"What did you say?" he thundered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," I waved him off, "So, the Greek pantheon still exists and my dad is a part of it. Does that mean were related?"

"Yes," he said after a moment.

"Balls," I cursed again, "Then I'm sorry for drugging you. I was just freaking out, wont happen again…. Unless I have no other choice or you really deserve it."

"You were doing well until that end bit," he said, looking less mad than he was before, "You didn't apologize to me because you were scared."

"Heck no," I snorted, "I don't give a rats ass that you're a god, but you shouldn't screw over family. Even if they're a pain in the ass."

"Are you calling me a pain in the ass?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't know, I just met you," I responded, "Ain't family always though?"

So, I didn't need the Colt. In fact we spent until lunch snarking at each other and fighting over the packman machine. Then Chiron found us, after he finally woke up and sent an annoying blonde to show me around.

"Aw look a newbie," a voice called out. I looked up to see a group of big mean looking kids. The girl in the center had shoulder length brown hair held back in a bandana. She was the one who spoke.

"Back off Clarisse," Annabeth said. I wanted to face-palm. Any chance of that happening just flew out the window.

"Not a chance princess," the other girl, Clarisse, said, "We have an initiation ceremony for newbies,"

"So," I said drawing her attention to me as I rooted around my bag for a length of cloth and a bottle of whisky, "I get the feeling that your gonna try and to something horrible to me ain't cha? Let me guess your either gonna try and beat me up or stuff my head in the toilets?"

"The latter," Clarisse confirmed. Ah, like hell. I turned so that the Molotov cocktail I'd been making could be taken out of my bag. It was only a small one, but it would scare them.

"If I ask pretty, would ya not?" I asked. The scoffed and moved forward threateningly. I lit the cloth and threw it at the barrel they were all standing around. It exploded and they ducked for cover.

"What did you do," Annabeth asked before going off into an angry rant.

"Blondie, can you just take me to where I'm supposed to be sleeping?" I asked dragging her away from the stunned group of kids, "Cause I am way to tired for this crap."

"You threw a bomb at the kids of the god of war," she shrieked.

"Yep," I said with a yawn, "Now I'd really like to go pass out until dinner." Wordlessly she pointed to the cabin we'd stopped in front of. It was old and worn, the inside looked like a gym that had been turned into a Red Cross evacuation center.

There were kids everywhere; there were a lot of them with that look just screamed troublemaker. Or, here let me give you a five-fingered discount.

"Hey, are you new?" one of them asked. He was blonde and looked about sixteen, with a scar across his mouth.

"You know it," I said making my way inside, "The stunned blonde out front told me I'd be bunking here."

"Dude," two twins walked in the door behind me, "You just totally Molotov-ed Clarisse and her gang."

"I'm tired," I said shrugging, "So uh, can I find some place to lay down and pass out?"

"You know who your parent is yet?" the blonde asked. I shook my head.

"Not a clue," I responded. There was a loud groaning noise. "I'm a guessing that it ain't uncommon for it to not happen at all."

"You be right, I'm Luke," the blonde said, "Welcome to the Hermes cabin." I thought about that for a second, trying to remember what Hermes was the god of.

"Hermes is the god of thieves, among other things isn't he?" I asked, they confirmed it. "Right, you guys touch my stuff and I'll slice your fucking fingers off, kay?" I threatened making a nest like thing of blankets and pillows on my designated spot of floor and crawling in, "Night-y night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I probably should have remembered hunter rule one, no scaring the locals. Unfortunately, I was sore, tired, exhausted and worried about Sammy. Who ever took him was gonna pay big.

There was an upside to my little tantrum with the explosives. One, it could have been worse. I could have blown up the building behind it (Read would have if I could have been sure there was nobody in there) and two; I seemed to have earned oodles of respect. Most surprisingly this came from the Ares cabin.

"I don't think your one of ours but you sure are something," Clarisse told me. Life in Greek world wasn't so bad one I had gotten used to it, or rather everyone else had got used to me.

There was some sort of wacky routine to it. I'd wake up and go to breakfast. There'd be sword training with the Hermes cabin; Luke and I sparred a lot because we had fun challenging each other.

Annabeth, would teach me whatever she felt was important. Random things that was now my reality that was, once I had convinced her I was fluent in ancient Greek… and Latin, and Japanese, and French and a whole bunch of other dead languages, but I didn't tell her that.

In my free time I was watched like a hawk by everybody, mainly cause I was the new kid. I like to break into the Ares and Athena cabins and play with there stuff. Books and weapons respectively.

"Why don't you have more guns?" I bitched at Clarisse.

"Because they don't work on monsters," she said. I scoffed.

"Why don't you just make celestial bronze bullets?" I asked, she looked at me for a second and then it was almost as if you could see a light bulb flicker into existence over her head. Clarisse and I had a strange friendship; we were cruel to each other, beyond vicious… but nobody else got away with pulling that crap on us in front of the other.

The Athena cabin would always bitch when I was there. They were like Sammy but worse; somebody told them that they were expected to be on the nerd patrol so they did it. Actually, people expected you to only ever show the skills that your parent shows and the character traits of them.

It kinda made me want to not find out who my dad was, because I like to read, fight, work on a car, hustle pool and play the violin. I got the feeling that people would start telling me that I could only do all those things based on my parentage, so I tried to get others interested in things outside there allocated_ 'area'._

After the conversation about the bullets for monsters, I went to the Hephaestus cabin and asked about making some.

"Sure I can make you some bronze bullets," there head counselor, Charles Beckndorf, who everyone just called Beckndorf said.

"Nah," I said, "Can you show me how to do it, so I don't have to go bothering you all the time?"

That was a fun afternoon. We adapted one of the guns I had, that I still maintain that I swiped from the Ares cabin, to be able to shoot them. One of the girls in the Hermes cabin was gifted in magic; I got her to enchant it so I would never have to reload.

I was lucky Lou-Ellen did, after the way I offended her. In my defence I thought she was a witch.

"What's so bad about the witches you've seen?" she asked once I'd figured out that she was just magically gifted.

"They whore there soul out to demons, most of them," I answered, "And there always spilling there bodily fluids, it's downright unsanitary." I like Lou-Ellen, the complete safety of having a gun that I will never have to reload and all she wanted for it was one of my clear lip-glosses.

"The brothers grim?" Luke questioned as I was sprawled out on his bed.

"Yep," I said. I remember this one case we had where Dean demanded to know what fairytales had to do with hunting, the look on his face when Bobby told him that they were the most famous hunters in existence…. Priceless. I had to get my boys back, now.

"Not your usual bedtime reading," he said, "We have to go, capture the flag time." Oh yes, war games I remembered. I hung out with Luke a lot; I think he was probably my best friend here.

Capture the flag was ridiculous. Seriously it was just normal capture flag with weapons. Like even, I was totally going to fun and I was worried about my hunting skills getting rusty. Then I was stuck on border patrol; if I were anyone else I would complain that it was boring.

Then again I wasn't anyone else and trouble always finds me. I shivered as I heard a growl in the air… that almost sounded like a… then I heard crashing and Clarisse and four of her brothers appeared.

"Look who it is boys," she crowed when she saw me, "Let's do this."

"Bring it on bitch," I retorted. The all went at me and I darted out of the way cursing the overly heavy armour and sword. I couldn't wait to find one that matched me.

They were good, I'd give them that but I'd spent the past five years hunting supernatural creatures that would kill me in half a second given the chance. I stepped back into the river and let it pep me up.

The boys were down but Clarisse's stupid electric spear dragged across my arm, blood flowing down it. I dropped my sword; it fell into the river with a large splash. I grabbed her spear, my body spasming with electricity. It snapped in half and I hit her across the back of the head with my piece.

There was a loud cheering sound as Luke ran across the boarder with the flag, the design changing to the Hermes symbol (_AN: Which I can't spell.) _

"That was pretty cool," Annabeth said. I looked around but couldn't see her. She whipped of her Yankee's cap and was standing next to me.

"Monsters bad," I said simply, "And I've seen my fair share. You get good or get dead."

"What's that?" Annabeth asked suddenly, pointing to my wound.

"Spear slice," I responded, hoping that she would leave it at that. I was hoping to keep my waterpowers under wraps for a little while longer.

"Not it was a spear slice," she said frantically, "Perci, get out of the water." I absently did as she asked, my brain focused on the sound I could hear. I could swear it I could hear… and then loud barking rang out as a hellhound leapt for me. Hate and rage fired through me, the earth rumbled toppling people over.

I drew Ruby's knife and rolled with it when it hit. It's claws and teeth ripped into my right arm and I let out a gasp of pain, stabbing it repeatedly until I could get enough room to pull my arm free. My vision blurred and agony poured through me as I grasped the knife hilt with both hands and plunged it into the cursed creature skull as hard as I could.

Red electricity crackled through it and it slumped downwards seconds after I twist away. I boot the dumb dog in the side and withdraw the knife watching it crumble to dust.

"I fucking hate hellhounds," I cursed loudly, swaying on my feet.

"Yeah, we kinda figured," Luke said in blank shock, setting Clarisse into hysterical giggles. My vision tunnelled and I stepped into the river at Annabeth's insistence. My shoulder and arm start to heal and I feel much better. Suddenly there's a loud gasp of shock and Chiron speaks.

"All hail Persia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Storm bringer, Earth shaker and Father of Horses," he said looking at me in sorrow. Which was when it clicked, the story that Grover told me about.

"Didn't he make a pact not to have anymore kids with his brothers and swear it on the river Styx?" I asked, Chiron nodded. "Then I'm not supposed to exist," I sighed, "Fuck my life."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There are days you know you will remember forever and this… this was one of them. If you were to ask me a few years in the future then today would be the day that I officially became destiny's bitch. I hate my life.

So with finding out who my dad was, I got a whole ass load of unwanted attention, a shiny new, empty cabin and the ability to be able to boss myself around like I didn't do that anyway. There was also the inevitable fuck over that my dad's broken promise would bring me, I thought sitting under my cousin Thalia's tree.

A guy came and sat next to me. He pretended to be a demigod but I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what it takes to spot an excellent liar, you have to be one yourself," I told him, "If you're a god sent here to kill me, family or not I'm going to be so pissed."

"How do you know I'm a god, I could just be…" he started to defend himself.

"You do that flicker thing that Mr D. does," I said, "Can you stop it, it's giving me a headache. They glowy thing works."

"You mean this?" he asked, staying in one form with a soft golden glow around him. I nodded. "This should be burning your eyes out and killing you," he said curiously, "You are not a normal demigod and no, I'm not here to kill you."

"I'm never normal," I told him, "Now hush, I'm trying to figure out who you are. Going by you lying skills, facial features and the fact that if you not here to kill me then you must have some sort of message… I'm gonna go with cabin eleven."

"Yep," he said looking presently surprised, "I'm Hermes, God of Merchants, Travellers and Thieves. Messenger God."

"I'll tell you what I told your kids. No stealing my stuff or I'll slice your fingers off cousin," I said seriously. He laughed.

"Cousin?" he asked, "Really and aren't you scared I'll incinerate you?"

"Yes cousin, you dad being my uncle and all. Also, you being a god don't scare me. If you can bleed you can die," I said, "But you lot being family, all get one major fuck up first."

"Di Immortals," he swore, "Your serious. Why do I get the feeling that nothings going to be the same again?"

"Probably, I'm trouble," I said, "You didn't tell me why you were here."

"I'm supposed to take a picture of you, cause for some reason we can't see you," he admitted.

"Well yay for me, no gods spying on the crap that is my life," I said, then a thought occurred to me, "You it's nice knowing that you guy are out there."

"Yeah, thanks," he said with an elfish smile, "Why?"

"Because normal people have random horrible crap happen to them and pass it off as bad luck," I said smiling, "Now when everything goes horrible I know that there are divine forces really out to screw me over."

He started to laugh hysterically, leaning over and clutching his stomach, tears falling from his eyes. Finally he straightened up and looked at me.

"You gonna die," he said still chuckling, "Somebody is going to incinerate you."

"Probably, but you mistake me for somebody that gives a crap," I said, "Why should I rearrange my life to benefit you guys, I haven't even met most of you."

"Fair enough," he said, "Sooo, will you let me take your picture?" He started to pout, I just rolled my eyes and swiped his phone out of his hand, leaned in with my other hand coming up and giving him bunny ears and snapped a photo. After that I snapped one of just me and tossed it back in his lap.

"It's been fun, later cuz," I said getting up and walking to my new cabin. I saw him still sitting there when I glance back and could here him letting out random little giggles.

"Hey Perci," Luke said getting up from the front step, "Where you been?"

"I went to sit with Thalia and ponder about how totally screwed I am," I said inviting him in, "Also I think I broke your dad."

"You were talking to my dad," he said in a rush, looking me over like Dean would after we'd encounter something particularly nasty.

"Yeah, apparently the Olympian's can't see me and wanted to know what I looked like for future reference," I said, "They could have just asked Aunty Hestia."

"You've met Lady Hestia to?" he asked softly, like I was doing something that disappointed him.

"You ever see a nine year old girl poking around a fire?" I asked he nodded, "That's Aunty Hestia." We spent the rest of the night chatting and he fell asleep at mine.

Hermes P.O.V

I appeared back at Mount Olympus wondering what to tell them, a copy of the photo's she snapped on me. The one of just her in my hand and the one of both of us in my pocket, Poseidon swiped the photo the second he saw me.

It was passed around and they chatted amongst themselves about how she was pretty. So was actually and if we were still in Greece I would have hit on her, alas the good old days are gone. Maybe in the future, they also argued about whether or not to kill her.

I repressed the urge to laugh. _Now I know there's some divine being out to screw with me, _I remembered her saying. Yeah, she was right, really, really right.

"Hermes, what was she like?" Poseidon asked. I shook my head.

"You know that feeling you get after taking a baseball bat to the head?" I asked, "I have that, she's gonna die."

"What," he asked nearly hyperventilating, "Why?"

"Because she's doesn't care that were gods," I responded after a while, "She treated me like I was a cousin that she'd met for the first time. Took one look at me and said, if you're the god here to kill me, family or not I'm going to be pissed."

They were so stunned; it was so out of anything that we'd encountered before that they decided that I was pranking them. To be fair if I hadn't have been there, and I'm still not sure that Apollo didn't slip drugs into my energy drink I wouldn't of either. We'd been around for thousands of years and nobody has ever treated us like she did.

"Let them believe what they want," Hestia said, "It'll be funny later. She isn't the thief."

"No she isn't," I agreed, but she did have one thing right. She was going to be trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was glad Luke stayed the night, usually when were on the road I share a bed with Sam or Dean. I actually can't sleep on my own. Luke noticed and I started sleeping in the same bed as him when I was in cabin eleven.

He was like a friend shaped pillow of nightmare-be-gone. It was awesome of him and because I was eleven I didn't have to worry about fucking things up by him having romantic feelings and me not.

I woke early for some reason, there was somebody sitting on my pouch. I bounced down and gave the young girl a hug.

"Good morning Aunty Tia," I said. She let out a quiet laugh.

"Morning Perci," she said with a smile, "Tia?"

"Well your name is bigger than you are," I laughed, "So I shortened it. I think it fits you, do you like it?"

"Yes," she said after a moment's consideration, "I do. Just out of curiosity, if I didn't?"

"Then that would just be to bad," I teased, "Your here very early."

"There was a meeting on Mount Olympus last night," she said, "After Hermes got the picture. It's chaos up there; I thought that world war three was going to break out in the throne room. I just wanted to warn you to be careful." She left and I went back to bed.

Later on I was called to the big house to see Mr D. and Chiron. It seemed I had forgotten a key part of being a demigod, going on mystical quests for the gods. Oh happy day, isn't that just rainbows and kittens. Apparently Uncle Hades stole Uncle Zeus's weapon of mass destruction and dad was getting blamed.

"So basically someone stole Uncle Z's favourite toy and he's decided that I took it. Even though when I got here I had no idea about them even existing?" I asked.

"Basically," Chiron said.

"Fuck, he's crazy," I said stretching out the a. Lightning illuminated the sky.

"Ah, Perci, how about we go with paranoid," Grover said. I shook my head.

"Uh, uh," I said resolutely, "I'm paranoid, this is just ridiculous. So checklist, I have to go to the underworld, get the bolt back, take it to Mount O, and return it without getting incinerated all before the solstice next week?"

"I could incinerate you if you like?" Mr D. offered and ya know I was almost tempted to accept rather than walk into this cluster fuck but hey, Uncle Hades took Sammy and now I had an excuse to go get him. There might even be a way into hell from there. I had to go, I just wouldn't like to be Uncle Hades when I finally got a hold of him.

"I'm considering it, it would save some time," I said, "But no, can't let you bastards destroy the world without putting up some sort of fight."

"Hermes is right, you're going to die," he said shaking his head, "Your probably going to meet my dad and die."

"Looking forward to it cuz," I said, "So what's the first step on the crazy list?"

"You must consult the oracle," Chiron said, "She resides in the attic."

"Because of course there's an oracle in the attic," I muttered before speaking louder, "Our family is so fucked up." When I got up to the attic I don't know what I was expecting. The mummified girl in a tie-die dress with eyes like marbles was not it.

"_I am the oracle of Delphi in service of Phobos Apollo God of Music, Prophesy and the sun, slayer of the mighty python, approach seeker and ask,"_ she said green smoke spilling around her.

"You pissed someone off real good," I mumbled before my mind settled on a question, "What do I need to know to complete the quest?"

A few minutes later I walked silently downstairs, coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Done," I said with false cheer.

"What did she say?" Chiron asked. I bit my lip and debated whether or not to tell him.

"She says that I get what was stolen and see it safely returned," I told him, "The rest is for me to know."

"Then you must pick another person to go on the quest with you. You have a volunteer," he said, I had that creepy feeling that I was being watched again. Oh, I thought realising what it was.

"Now, which dumb bitch would be stupid enough to do a thing like that?" I asked rhetorically as Annabeth lost the cap of invisibility.

"Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but I figure I'm the best person to stop you messing up," she said grimly.

"Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered in confusion, but really this needed to be spelt out otherwise the entire quest was going to be a nightmare.

"I've never met my dad and I reckon that you've spent more time with strangers on the street than your mom," I said seriously, "So what the fuck does either of them have to do with us?"

"You know I think I almost want you to come back," Mr D. said chuckling. Annabeth was still standing there with her mouth hanging open. I laughed.

"Sure, almost don't want to sound like you care about us troublesome brats," I said, "Come on kids, go pack. It's time for you to meet the real world."

We went to our respective living areas and got some stuff together, my bag had been magically altered. I really, really liked Lou-Ellen. It now shrank small enough to put in my pocket.

"I don't want you to go," Luke said frantically, looking like I was about to join the circus.

"I have to," I told him. It was the truth; fuck the bolt I had to go get Sammy.

"No you don't, what have the gods done that make them deserve you going out and doing this?" he asked upset, "You could die and I'll never see you again."

"Look, I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't," I said biting my lip, "I don't have a mom. She died when I was six. Sam and his brother Dean have been taking care of me ever since and hellhound killed Dean recently…. I have to get Sam back."

"I… I understand," Luke said in defeat, "I sure as hell wish that I didn't but, I do. So go, and try not to get killed."

"Yeah, it's okay," I said giving him a hug, "I'm no stranger to the real world. If things get bad I know how to get money and carjack so were good."

He let me leave, but saying goodbye to Clarisse was harder. She even threatened to come to the underworld and kick my ass if I died on her, cause you know she needed someone that could keep up with her.

"Wait," Luke said running up to where the car was waiting for us, "Here Perci, these are for you." He held out a box with to shoes. Apparently they were a pair of his dad's flying shoes. Cool, except I wasn't supposed to fly.

"Here Grover, want a pair of magic shoes?" I asked he gushed and Chiron talked about how kind of me that was.

"Also your father wanted to give you this," he said handing me a pen.

"Brilliant, what does it do?" I asked. He told me to uncap it and there was an awesomely balanced celestial bronze sword. Riptide was written in Greek up near the top of the blade.

"Wicked," Annabeth said, I caped it and the pen shimmered turning into a silver flower hairpin with a purple pearl in the centre of it.

"I don't think so," I said to it, it turned into a circlet. "Fine," I huffed. It changed back; the flower was made out of white coral this time. I slipped it into my hair and off we went. Somehow I felt like a mom going out with her kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first part wasn't to difficult, camp drove us to the bus stop and we got onto a grey hound to LA where the entrance to Uncle H's party house was. Somewhere… but we'd figure that out later, worst case scenario I use the number I swiped from Hermes and ring him and ask.

Yes I'd say that things were going damn well, until the furies got on the bus. Yeah, I know I jinxed it. My bad.

"Hey guys, we got problems," I said. Annabeth started almost hyperventilating, trying to find an exit. "Hey Annabeth ever shot a gun before?" I asked pulling out my modified one.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Grover said shivering, "That is not something an eleven year old should have."

"No," she said, "That won't work against them anyway."

"Sure it will, it has modified bullets made out of celestial bronze," I said, "Just point and click, you won't be able to hurt the mortals."

"Fine," she hissed back, "Take my hat, they might not even notice us then we won't have to fight them." It was a nice plan, but it didn't work. The triple demon grandmothers all pretended they need to pee, and isn't that just creepy? Making there way down the bus.

"Where is it?" they hissed at Annabeth, "Where." She raised the gun with shaking, but fast hands and shot the one on the right getting out of the seat and into the isle. I turned to the driver and had an idea so stupid that it makes half the things Dean says about pie sound intelligent.

I grabbed the wheel and turned into the wall sending everyone toward the wall. I whipped of the cap and the furies froze. Annabeth used the opportunity to jump on the others back and _'Mrs Dodds' _lost her fire whip.

"I liked you better as a math teacher," I said swinging my sword at her. The other tossed Annabeth and I stabbed it through the middle before they could claw her. Another brilliant idea, I hit the emergency parking break. We slide to a stop and scrambled out of the car.

We were about five metres away when lightning struck and blasted us a few feet. There was a loud screeching sound and I pulled the others up by the arm.

"She's calling reinforcements," Annabeth said, "Run." We made our way toward the high way, stopping at this place that sold statues.

"I smell burgers," I said dreamily.

"Burgers," Annabeth agreed, which was weird because seconds ago she'd been trying to pick a fight with me. Mostly because our parent's hate each other, I shut her up by reminding her that I wasn't someone that gave a flying fuck about our parent's bullshit. She still hasn't come up with an argument against that.

"You guy, I don't know I smell monsters," Grover said. I slide on my glasses and read the sign.

"Aunty M's Garden Emporium," I read. Annabeth looked at me incredulously.

"How the heck can you even read that?" she asked. I slapped my glasses on her face and she gasped, looking at them hungrily when I took them back.

"There enchanted," I said, "I met some immortal witches in New Orleans of the awesome partying varity. They hooked me up with these and you look like you're about to mug me or eat me. I can't tell which."

"If you wanted to get me something for my birthday," Annabeth started, Grover burst out into laughter and a breeze bought the smell of burgers out into the air again. "Burgers," Annabeth said.

"Mmm, burgers," I agreed, that probably should have tipped me off that something wasn't quiet right. The thing was I was like Dean, no matter how crap things were there was always the possible of a delicious bacon cheeseburger to brighten your day.

So we were welcomed into the place, where there was the most amazing bacon cheeseburgers made by this Middle Eastern looking woman. She was just so nice and lovely; the fact that I wasn't paranoid was also a tip off. If the bitch hadn't drugged me and made me feel all fuzzy.

"Just one photo," I found myself agreeing when she asked. It was when she was standing out there with no camera about to remove he veil. The statues, the story about the _bad woman_, how she knew Annabeth's name… _Aunty M. _She was fucking Medusa.

"Shut your eyes," Annabeth said whipping on her cap. I obeyed her, looking directly to the ground, gun in my hand firing shots at her. Grover was in the air with a big stick wacking at the psycho-bitch.

"Stay here Perci, be a statue and suffer less pain," she cooed, "I must destroy the grey-eyed one her mother did this to me, but you can no peace. Something the unfaithful gods cannot offer you." I looked at the statues around me, parents and children, old people, young people, lover and enemies… my family had done this now it was my job to clean up the mess, I thought with rage burning through me.

The earth started to rumble dangerously and water bubbled over there container, springing up out of the ground and falling from the sky as clouds burst open with cracks of thunder but no lightning.

"Shut up and die bitch," I snarled as the water all converged on her in a twister kind of way. The water coloured red and when my vision lost the colour the water fell away, sinking back into the ground. The rain stopped and Medusa's body lay, ripped into pieces.

Furiously I walked back inside and found a Hermes Express packaging slip and went to work wrapping the body pieces in tarp and throwing them into a box and hurriedly scrawling a note and sticking it to the top of the box.

_To the Gods, _

_Empire State 600__th__ Floor,_

_Mount Olympus,_

_Who the fuck thought that giving this bitch a grudge, immortality and the ability to turn people into stone was a bright idea? Idjits! _

_Clean up your own mess next time._

_Best wishes, love Perci Jackson. Xoxo_

I sent the box off with a pop, ignoring Annabeth's horrified look at the letter. Grover let out a little whimpering sound as it disappeared.

"You gonna die," Annabeth said, "You gonna die and take us with you because when they smite you were going to be standing to close." I let out a laugh.

"Nah, they need us," I waved it off, "Not to mention that it'd be a quicker way to get to Uncle Hades place."

"Your insane," Grover said tiredly.

"I try," I chirped, "Now important question…. How strongly opposed are you to grand theft auto?" They groaned in synchronisation, welcome to the real world bitches.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Poseidon's P.O.V

We were in another meeting, Zeus and I having a glaring competition and our sisters trying to pacify us. Suddenly there's a chiming sound.

"Hermes, I thought you'd been told to turn that off during meetings," Zeus boomed like the drama queen that he is. Hermes just pulled out a box from his bag.

"It's addressed to all of us," he said, "And there's a little note."

"What does it say?" Hera asked I found myself leaning forward in curiosity. He paled.

"How about we open the box first?" he asked faintly. The box was tipped over and the shredded corpse of _Medusa _spilled onto the floor. There was a total silence.

"I get the feeling that someone doesn't like us very much," Apollo said, stating the obvious. Artemis slapped him across the back of the head and let out a long-suffering sigh. Aphrodite read the note aloud.

_To the Gods, _

_Empire State 600__th__ Floor,_

_Mount Olympus,_

_Who the fuck thought that giving this bitch a grudge, immortality and the ability to turn people into stone was a bright idea? Idjits! _

_Clean up your own mess next time._

_Best wishes, love Perci Jackson. Xoxo_

"I told you so," I said turning to face Athena. She let out a rage filled scream that.

"That is one pissed off girl," Ares said whistling impressed, "Why exactly do we want her to come here again?"

"She should be punished for her actions," Hera said determinedly.

"She actually signed with hugs and kisses," Aphrodite squealed, "And it said love Perci, how sweet is that?"

"Aphrodite, I'm still trying to process," I said, now that the amusement from Athena's tantrum had died down. "My daughter somehow sent us Medusa's body, which she ripped to shreds and sent us."

"It explains the earthquake and storm a few minutes ago," Demeter said sensibly.

"I told you that it wasn't me, but did any of you believe me, no," I said sarcastically.

"Your daughter is shaping up to be a big problem," Zeus said, Hermes beeped again.

"Is she always like that?" I asked faintly, turning to the gods that had met her as I watched Zeus turn apocalyptic with rage.

"No, usually she's worse," Hestia said, "But if she likes you she's lovely."

"I'm going to smite her," Zeus growled, I stand up to tell him that he's not going to do any such thing but I was interrupted by fire exploding throughout the room.

"You will not," Hestia said, "She talks to me, all the time. You can't smite her or I'll never talk to you again." She pouted like a little kid and essentially she had us all by the balls.

Hermes phone rang again and he burst out laughing.

"Either she's gonna die or we are so screwed," he said chuckling palely.

Perci's P.O.V

"Spider's Annabeth," I said, laughing hysterically, "You screamed like that because a spider." We were cruising along on the highway in a stolen car. Well Annabeth said stolen, I said abandoned because it had been left a Medusa's. Two words, muscle car.

"Shut up," she said blushing. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, the accelerator is a wonderful thing," I said, she bit her lip and pushed down harder.

"Are you sure you should be teaching me how to drive?" she asked, I scoffed and internally cheered as she went faster.

"I cut my driving teeth on a 67 Impala years ago, were good," I said good-naturedly.

"I can't believe you sent them Medusa's body, they are going to incinerate you," Grover said. I just smiled and we kept on driving. After Annabeth started feeling tired we switched over and I drove.

I was avoiding sleep, because they basically consisted of nightmare of Dean and Sam or what I learned was called demigod dreams. They were weird, there was a horse and an eagle attacking each other, two men in skimpy robes wrestling one whining like a toddler _'Give it back, give it back, give it back' _then there was the evil presence coming from below.

Somehow I didn't think it was Uncle Hades we were after. We stopped for petrol and Annabeth woke up. I got her the gas station stop essentials. She demanded that when we hit it in a couple hours that we go see the gateway arch.

"So where's your dad?" I asked her. She just about bit my head off. That was not the correct question to ask.

"I don't talk to him," she said five miles up the road, "He wasn't very nice. He got a new family, a wife and two point five kids… they didn't like the monsters. Kept acting like I had a disease and finally I ran away. I was seven."

"My Mom married this jerk," I said in response, "He was abusive but she stayed, then he put her in hospital…. Nearly killed her, I was six. I don't remember why."

"You know why she married him right?" Grover asked. I rose my eyebrow silently saying how the fuck would I have any idea I just figured out that I was a demigod.

"Really Grover?" Annabeth asked shaking her head in the driver's seat.

"She stayed because of the way he smelled, he kept the monsters away," he explained, "She was doing it all for you." Heart clenching pain seared through me, she stayed with him to protect me and it killed her.

"Nothing like a parents love," I murmured, "Annabeth you should talk to your dad sometime."

"Maybe," she said and I could tell she only said it to shut me up, "Hey look the arch."

It suddenly occurred to me, where was a more likely place to get attacked by monsters than a few hundred feet up trapped in an enclosed space. Then I saw the excited look on Annabeth's face and I sighed. I guess we'd just have to risk it.

I should have remembered that Murphy's law hated my guts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I've always wanted to do that," Annabeth said pointing at the arch. I raised an eyebrow.

"What, tourism?" I asked, "Cause you know it ain't all it's cracked up to be." I knew from experience how my of a pain travel could be.

"No," she said angrily, "I want to be an architect, build a monument to the gods that will last a thousand years."

"Okay, wow you've spent to much time at camp brainwash," I said shaking my head, "It is actually creepy… as for the architect stuff, do you think you can sit still that long?"

"Well my mom expects her children to create things not tear them down like a certain god of earthquakes," she responded.

"Wow, your not even acknowledging the brainwashing comment are you," I responded, "Damn. Alright, new mission during the quest, un-brainwash you guys and introduce you to the concept of freewill."

"So you want me to rebel against the gods?" she asked.

"No but I want you to do what you want and not what your told, because at the end of the day you're the one that's got to live with you're actions, not them," I told her, "There people to, heck there family and I intend to treat them like it."

"But there the gods," she replied, "We should have more respect."

"It's like Steven Hawking meet a talking clock," I grumbled turning to Grover, "You get me, right dude? About freewill and making your own choices?"

"Sure I do," he responded. I looked at him for a moment before glancing at the fat woman and the dog staring at us with narrowed eyes.

"Your lying aren't you," I said in defeat. He nodded his head once.

"Yep," he said popping the p, "Very much a fan of not getting incinerated."

"Right, this isn't over," I declared. Annabeth didn't answer, just darted around the building spouting technological babble that I pretended to find way less interesting than I did. I figure if I ever wanted to build a house I'd get her to design it.

It was closing time when we were asked to leave with the others. Unfortunately the elevator was full and if Grover and Annabeth got out it just would have screwed everybody around.

"It's fine, I'll see you at the bottom," I said, going back to stand next to the denim clad woman and her dog. Briefly I wondered how many rolls of fabric that took before I saw the forked tongue snake out form in between her lips.

"Hello Dearie," she said, I sighed.

"Your going to try and kill me aren't you?" I asked in a tired tone of voice.

"Smarter than they said you were," she said quietly, "I am the terrible Echidna, mother of monsters. It's rare that Lord Zeus let's me test a hero with one of my brood."

"Mother of monsters huh, I know a Norse god that would say otherwise," I said she hissed venomously, "Didn't you move to Australia?"

"Curse those Australians for naming that cursed animal after me," she spat, the dog growled and I just knew that it wasn't going to stay that small.

"Any chance we can do this when there are no civilians?" I asked her. She shook her head and the dog leapt forward becoming giant and hideous. On it's collar it read Chimera, fire breathing, poisonous, if found please return to the underworld. "No, I didn't think so," I sighed.

"You have offended the gods Persia Jackson and you shall die," she said with all the officially of a court ordered execution.

"Fuck this for a joke," I said. She growled and the dog leapt for me, I managed to keep out of its jaws and away from its paws easily. It opened its mouth and fire came spewing out of his mouth, blowtorching the national monument.

The windows facing the river exploded outwards and wind whipped through the observation deck. The dog was obviously smart enough to know that it wasn't getting lunch for me and dove at the little boy standing in front of the smashed windows.

I cursed and threw myself in front of him, the gigantic paw scraping across my chest. I spat out cuss words that would have had the mother yell at me if she had been in her right mind and pulled the hairpin from my hair.

The sword elongated and I swiped it across its nose. He jumped, whined and backed away, my sword slide across the floor and into the river below. The kid was ushered back to his mother and they cowered in a corner.

"You fight so hard, but you have no weapon, no way out and you will die," Echidna said with debilitating slowness, "Even now the poison seeks your heart."

"You're wrong," I told her standing shakily, even though every molecule in my body just wants to lie down and die. I coughed and blood sprayed the floor. It clipped a lung, fuck.

"Oh," she said, "How so, you have no way out." I gave her the best smile I could and drew the gun, hidden behind the folds of my dress.

"There's always a way out," I said firing two shots straight into the dogs skull, in crumbled into dust and I threw myself out the window and into the river.

There is something completely exhilaration about falling from so high, in fact if I wasn't on the verge of screaming in pain I would have been Wahoo-ing or something. As it was I hit the polluted river with a flump.

My wounds began to close up and I could feel the burning of the poison leave my system. Which was good because I was worried about infection in this water. There was a shimmering vision and a woman came forth.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I looked at her a moment, before deciding she wasn't here to hurt me.

"Yes," I responded, "Why are you here?"

"Your father sent me to make sure your alright, he wants you to go to the beach in Santa Monica," she said, "You will find the answers you seek there."

"Tell my dad something for me?" I asked politely. She nodded. "Please tell him and use these exact words," I asked, "If it were for the fact that talking to me now would be incriminating I would be asking Uncle Zeus if I could borrow the bolt to zap him with it, kay?"

"It's good that you realise that he doesn't have a choice about being here," she said, "Because he'd be there if he could."

"Oh no," I said seriously, "You're nice but don't pull that crap, if he wanted to be around then he should have started years ago."

She had to leave and I pulled myself ashore at a floating McDonalds. I found Grover and Annabeth who'd been totally panicking about me dying. Annabeth even had tears.

"Grover help, its crying," I said hiding behind him, "What do you do while these things cry?"

"Shut up," she hissed slapping me in the arm, "And don't ever do that again, you hear me." On the way out I saw the mother of the little boys strapped to a gurney. She looked at me and mouthed _'Thank you'_

'_No problem' _I mouthed back, and to think I thought to myself…. We weren't even halfway there yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We wound up in a diner a few hours away for dinner. Bacon cheeseburgers all round; the waitress took one look at us and turned her nose up.

"You kids got the money to pay for it?" she asked rudely. I go to pull out the wallet I stole from one of the assholes at the arch but a man; or rather god comes in and tell her she's paying.

"Right then," I said cheerfully, "Three bacon cheeseburgers, four slices of pie, two milkshakes and a water."

"I ain't eating," the man said.

"Good it ain't for you, I like pie," I said with a shrug, and it was true. Pie was amazing, good thing I had a tendency to nerd out like Sammy or it would seem like he had no input into my behaviour. I had been with Dean longer though while Sam was at Stanford and neither of them told John about me. I was a secret, from him anyway.

He waved the waitress off after paying her with gold. I lay my head down and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I opened one eye sleepily.

"Napping, you obviously want something so you aren't going to let anything kill us," I said, "Also if you squish me against the wall I'm using you as a pillow, wake me when the food gets here."

He looked at me blankly and whistled.

"Hermes is right, you're gonna die," he said. I closed my eyes and leaned against him when he tried to squish me. A few minutes later I was shaken awake and started to devour my meal. When they were halfway through there burgers I was finishing my last slice of pie.

"Damn that's good," I said wiping away the last crumbs of the yummy blueberry goodness.

"Where did it all go?" the god next to me asked poking me in the stomach.

"Into the void," I replied, "Now which god are you and what do you want?" He looked at me with a glare and I scoffed.

"Ares, god of war," he replied, "I've got a little job for you, I left my shield somewhere and I need you to go get it."

"Why do I want to do that for?" I asked, "What's in it for me? Why don't you just get it yourself cousin?" He looked at me and snorted as Grover and Annabeth were frantically shaking their heads at me.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley?" he retorted, "I don't feel like it."

"Really, I thought it was for the same reason that I'm not selling Uncle Zeus's Bolt on E-bay when we finally track it down," I said examining my fingernails.

"What that then?" he asked curiously.

"The apocalyptic consequences and the slight chance of heavy rain," I replied flippantly. He just looked at me for a second before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Damn, you really are something else," he said, "All right, I have information on your friend and can get you a ride west."

"Fine, but your taking me to this place," I said, "And I want your grenades."

"I don't have grenades," he said automatically.

"Right hip, under your jacket there's three of them… and a smoke bomb," I said, "Gimmie, gimmie."

"How did you know they were there," he said threateningly with a tight grip on my arm. I stamped down ruthlessly on the slivers of fear creeping up my spine.

"Better question, why did I have to teach you kids how to make a flamethrower?" I asked, it was actually a genuine question, "I mean come on, there were some booby traps and a tuck load of medieval weapons but almost no guns and not a single flamethrower. I was seriously upset."

"Huh?" he said as I wrenched my arm from his grip and clambered over his lap, tugging at his arm. He wasn't budging.

"Come on, let's go," I said tugging again. It was like trying to move solid rock.

"I don't understand, how did we get to my kids lack of modern weaponry?" he asked. I groaned kicking his ankle and tugged simultaneously. He stood cursing.

"Honey, I don't go in for deep thought when I can avoid it," I said rolling my eyes, "Put up or shut up."

"Oh, I'll put up," he said in a low voice pulling me closer, "In all occasions."

"I realise that you're an antique, but check the electric lights," I said pulling away, "Welcome back to 21st century America where what your trying for is illegal and can mean 25 to life."

"You were just trying to blackmail grenades out of me," he said chuckling, "Somehow I don't think you worry about legal and illegal."

"Grenades and a smoke bomb," I retorted, "And I don't have any intention of putting out for anyone."

"And if I didn't expect you to?" he asked.

"I'd think that you're an arrogant son of a bitch, who thinks they can get it out of me when I'm ah, _otherwise occupied_," I said, "Now we gonna stand around here all day or go get you're junk?"

"My shield is not junk," he retorted, as I pulled him out the door. I sat on the back of the bike and he pushed me forward. "So I don't have to worry about you falling off," he told me. He wasn't leering or anything when he said it, so I wasn't sure if it was an excuse to feel me up or not. Somehow I didn't think so.

"If you use this as an opportunity to feel me up my main reason for not kicking you in the balls," I started to threaten, just in case, "That I don't feel like it will change."

"Yeah, sure," he said laughing and kick starting the bike, "Lets go, beautiful."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He parked out near the entrance of the park. I went inside and discovered that they had shower. Not hot ones or indoor ones, but with my water powers I was enjoying a wonderfully hot shower. Despite my god audience.

"Look it's a free show," he said. I shut of the water but kept the mist around me as I slung on a clean blue dress.

"Bite me bitch," I said giving him a one-fingered salute.

"Promise I can?" he asked. I snorted.

"Nope, because I'm a girl and am able to change my mind about these things, now go wait at the bike or some shit while I go face _dangers untold and hardships unnumbered_," I said.

"Are you fucking with me?" he asked, "Why are you quoting the labyrinth?"

"Why did you know it was off the labyrinth?" I asked and he blushed, "Go on, scram."

I made my way to the waterslide where the shield was; there was a cracking sound of a trip wire breaking. Cupid statues rose up around the pool holding camera's and little spiders spilled out of fuck knows where creating a web on top of the empty pool.

"Filming live to Olympus," a male robotic voice said. I took one look around me and cursed.

"Balls," I said vehemently, unpinning a grenade and throwing it at the gate that kept the water out. Grabbing Ares's shield I propelled myself against the side of the pool and landed in the boat.

"And you guy got me on tape this early," I said sighed loudly at the ceiling, "You Bastards. Now it's just sad to ride on this thing alone." I took the hairpin out of my hair and leaned it against the shield. There was a pretty, filmy scarf. I dried it off and wrapped it around the hilt of the sword.

"There," I said with a flourish as I navigate through the rapids that should have already smashed the boat (and me) to pieces, "You kids have fun." The mechanical were spiders fizzing and sparking in the water.

"Oh look, a spiky gate of death," I said blankly, picking up my sword and replacing it in my hair, I slipped the scarf around my neck and picked up Ares's shield and strapped it to my arm. Focusing on the water, I managed a tidal way, when we were close enough to the gate.

I pulled myself up, standing on the now upright back of the boat and leapt backwards, spiralling over the fence and landing gracefully on my feet, knee's barely touching the cement. I hid my shock at the fact that I didn't injure (Read: kill) myself and turned to face the still rolling cameras.

"And that's how it's done," I said with a smile secretly unpinning the smoke bomb and throwing it, "Nice work on the trap. Night-y night." Smoke filled the area and I walked over to where Ares was waiting.

"You look good on camera kid," he said laughing, except I'd put it all together. The scarf, the out of the way water park, the trap. He'd been fucking around with his brother's wife and used me to get his crap back. I just had to take revenge… later.

"Ass," I snorted, handing him his shield and scarf (Cough, cough threw) and put on some lipstick that was a gift from an old friend on before getting on the bike.

Back at the diner Annabeth and Grover were sitting out the front, biting there nails. Aw, they had worried about me, aren't they cute?

"So your that's your ride," Ares said pointing to a tuck labelled _Humane kindness zoo, _"And here, a little something extra, some cash and clean clothes, there Oreo's to."

"Double stuffed?" I asked suspiciously. He nodded. "Awesome," I said, "And the information on my friend?"

"He ain't dead," he said bluntly, "He's hostage."

"That don't make a lick of sense," I said, "If Uncle H has the bolt then why would he need hostages. If he's worried about me trying to take it from him, he would have tried to kill me?"

"That's true," Ares said frowning. Like he had a headache, or an itch he couldn't scratch, I filed it away for later.

"Thank you for your help Lord Ares," Annabeth and Grover said, neither one looking at the god. I face-palm.

"Guys, remember what I said about self-respect and having a spine will ya?" I said before turning around to face Ares, "Anyway, that whole set up back there was made by your brother cause you were screwing around with his wife, right?"

"Um, yes?" he said sheepishly.

"You know I gotta take revenge now right? You used me to fuck over your brother, that you'd already fucked over the wife of," I told him, leaning forward, grabbing his jacket and planting one right on the lips.

"That's you revenge?" he said smirking, "You should get mad more often."

"Just give it a sec," I said with an answering smirk. His legs gave out and he leant heavily on the bike.

"What did you do to me," he demanded slumping backward; becoming lost in whatever visions his mind had created for him.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick," I said with a smile at Annabeth who was holding onto Grover in terror.

"We are all going to die," she whimpered as I rifled through his pockets, nicking a few of his weapons.

"Don't want that, don't want that," I sung under my breath, "Don't want… oooh!" After I was done I got the lipstick and spread it liberally across his lips, took a photo and texted it to Hermes.

I told him where he was and that he was currently doped up on my lipstick, you know for using me. I also asked him to tell Hephaestus that anything that happened to him between here and when the lipstick wears off in about half an hour is completely up to him. I stole Ares's awesome shades and we were off.

As we walked over happily… hmm, I walked over to the truck happily, I had to drag the other two. They were to busy bursting with terror and hyperventilating. Well until we actually got on the truck, Grover went apocalyptic with rage and Marty the gay zebra started speaking to me. Yeah… and this is my life right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As I sat in the back of the totally under appreciated animals convention, I mused about today being one of the weirdest nights in my eleven years of life… and that included the parent-murdering, child-friendly killer clown.

I was hit on by Ares, Greek god of war/cousin on top of being a demigod and all the crap that came with it…. I was sincerely hoping that somebody had slipped me the brown acid and that this was all a bad trip.

"_Princess," _I heard a voice speak. I turned to the others.

"Did one of you just call me princess?" I asked incredulously. Me…. A princess? Ain't nothing princess like about me. They both shook their heads and I settled back down as Grover and Annabeth hissed about doing something about all this.

"_Over here Princess_," the voice spoke again, I turned to the zebra, "_Free us._"

"Guys, the zebra is talking to me," I told them, "He said free us, who is us?"

"_My boyfriend Alex_," he said pointing the lion, "_And I._"

"You're names Marty isn't it?" I asked, almost holding my breath.

"_Yes princess,_" he said. I started holding my hands against my mouth trying desperately to keep the sound in as I laughed.

"She'd talking back to the zebra," Grover said looking at me in shock, "Maybe she's finally lost it?"

"She lost it days ago," Annabeth said seriously, "When she started pissing off major gods. Do you think it's because she a daughter of Poseidon? He is the father of horses and a zebra might be close enough related?"

"Maybe," Grover said.

"Hey guys I am still here," I said irritated. They looked at me strangely.

"Yeah well we weren't sure, what with you acting like a hyena," Annabeth shot back. I just smiled at her and explained.

"Sorry, let me introduce you to Marty the zebra and his boyfriend Alex the lion," I said, they started laughing to.

"_Is there something funny about our names princess?_" Marty asked snootily.

"No, it's just there's a movie about a hippo, a giraffe, a zebra and a lion that lived in a zoo," I said, "They wound up stranded in the wild and spend four movies trying to get back there and then run away with the circus when they finally do. The zebra's name was Marty and the Lion's name was Alex."

"_The giraffes name was Melmen and the hippo was Gloria wasn't it?_" he asked. I nodded. "_There called that._" He pointed to the respective animals with his head. Some ones slipped me a bad acid trip; some ones slipped me a bad acid trip I chanted internally through laughter.

We hid when the drivers came to _check _on the animals. Rather to treat them like crap. We decided to get off this hunk of junk in the next city and get a car. Which was code for '_Perci was going to carjack again but were to tired to stop her and don't want to admit it'_

That was totally cool with me and fuck the hit on by a war god, there were details of how exactly a lion and a zebra even…. I knew I should have asked but I was curious. My brain will never be the same again and I broke my weird scale.

When we bust open the doors to the beauty that was Los Vegas the four animals went on the run and Grover…. Sweet nature loving Grover, busted some heads with a lead pipe.

"Come on, I need sleep and possibly alcohol," I said shivering.

"You were the one who asked," Annabeth retorted, "We however did not ask you to share the information."

"I couldn't suffer that alone," I said, "Now we can all shiver in horror about the bottoming gay lion."

"Perci, shut up," Grover sighed looking mental scarred, "Please, please shut up."

"Fine," I pouted stopping outside the Lotus Casino, "Come on, let's stay here for the night. Since I swiped all that money from Ares and Medusa."

"And everyone else," Annabeth injected.

"Hey, those were assholes and they deserved it. I still maintain that the last guy dropped his wallet," I said haughtily, "Anyway, I don't know about you guys but I want a bed tonight. It won't do any good confronting Uncle Hades burnt out."

"Do you have to keep calling them Aunts and Uncles and cousins?" Grover asked nervously. "Can't you just call them Lord or Lady."

"Grover honey, they are my Aunts and Uncles and cousins," I said tiredly, "And I have a spine and haven't been being brainwashed my entire life. That means that I can truly appreciate the little blessing given to almost every living creature… ya know? Free will?"

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth said, "Well we indulge in the other little thing given to almost every living creature… you know, self preservation."

"Nice," I said smiling impressed, "At least if I get ganked by our family if they get pissy, I can die knowing that I wasn't any ones bitch."

With that I walked into the divine smelling air-conditioning in the hotel.

"Hello, welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino," a man dress in the hotel uniform, "Here is your room key. We hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you," Grover said taking the key dreamily. We walking into the elevator and Annabeth nattered on happily.

"We'll have to have a go on the games," she said excitedly, "There isn't anywhere else we've got to be is there?"

"Nah," I said before starting to sing softly to myself, "_Welcome to the hotel California, where if you check in, you'll never want to leave._"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The first thing I did when I got up to the awesome room was sleep. There was a bed, with _silk sheets_. I was fucking wonderful. I woke up and Annabeth were gone, it was okay though. I wasn't worried. Actually, I couldn't seem to get worried about… well anything.

I was completely chilled out. I was wonderful not having to worry about monsters or dead people or Dean and Sam. I stood stock still trying to concentrate on that last thought. It was important I had to… thump.

"I'm so sorry," the black haired boy said from his position on the floor.

"It's okay," I said hauling him up, "I should have been paying more attention. What's your name kid?"

"Nico Di Angelo," he said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Perci, do you know this place really well?" I asked Nico nodded, "Can you show me around then?"

"Come see the laser tag it's awesome," he said grabbing me by the hand and dragging me away. We didn't get to the laser tag right away, we skipped from game to game until we ended up at the pool were I caught him checking out guys.

"You think his cute then," I teased, dragging the dark haired boy away from his gazing. He flushed bright red and looked away.

"No, I just thought the diving was cool, you know," he rambled nervously.

"Hey, it's cool," I said pacifying, "I'm not gonna beat you up if you like boys. It's okay."

"My sister says it isn't," he admits, "She doesn't care, she still loves me…. She just says that others won't be as understanding. I'm not even really sure I don't like girls… I don't think I do."

"Wanna find out for real?" I asked, the kid was a year or so younger than me. I figured that he deserved to have someone supportive help him through this.

"How can we do that?" he asked curiously. I chuckled.

"You could just kiss me," I said, "You seem a little lost and we had heaps of fun, so I want to help you out."

"Just kiss you?" he asked in shock, "Just like that?"

"Mmm," I hummed I agreement, "You'll either like it or you wont and that'll be an easy way to tell if you gay or not."

"Okay," he said, pausing for a moment before pressing his lips to mine. They were warm and it was pleasant, but I knew I didn't have any feelings for him. Which was good since he was trying to discover if he was gay or not. A moment later he pulled back.

"Any good?" I asked, he pulled a face and wiped at his lips.

"Yuck, no I don't like girls," he said, "That was gross, no offence."

"Neh, so you're gay," I said waving him off, "Congratulations, grow up and enjoy you new found sexuality."

"Thank you," he whispered, "Where I come from, people think it's a sickness and would take me somewhere to get better."

"Take it from somebody that can appreciate boys and girls, your perfectly normal and don't let anyone else tell you different. Say it loud, say it proud!" I told him. After that we talked about which boys and some girls in my case we thought were cute and slowly he got more and more confident about the whole thing.

By the time he went back to his sister, I wasn't worried about him. In fact I heard him come out to her and defend his decision after. He turned and looked at me before he followed his sister and I silently applauded him.

"That was a good thing that you did," the guy sitting next to me said. He looked kinda familiar but I couldn't pick were from so I just shrugged.

"It was nothing, I had someone good to help me through it a few month ago when I freaked," I said. I stopped and thought for a moment, or did I? I couldn't remember.

"It was still nice," he said, "Oh, I'm Alexander by the way but just call me A, everyone does."

"I'm Perci," I said shaking his hand, "I was on my way to laser tag, wanna join?"

"Sure," he said. I spent a lot of time with A I wasn't sure how much. We played laser tag a few times, both of us throwing tantrums when we lost before we got the bright idea to play together.

We also played every other shooting game in the place. I'd check on Annabeth and Grover, they tended to stay in the one spot looking happy and blissed out whenever I'd checked on them. I also saw Nico quiet a bit. He was a happy go lucky kid, more and more since I'd had that talk with him.

We'd all sit around and talk about who we thought was cute or not and drink cocktails, while Nico would say that he didn't need any more reassurance. I just joked that we were having fun.

There were more games and I avoided sleep. The weirdest images came with my dreams. A classic car, monsters, images of eagles and horses fighting all plagued me whenever I closed my eyes.

"This is fun," A admitted, "I wish we could stay here." We were sitting out on one of the balconies with a margarita and some food. Trying to scarf something down before the next round of laser tag.

"Why can't we, there isn't like we have anything else to do," I said. He laughed and took my hand and dragged me away from the empty plate over to the area that Annabeth and Grover are.

"Yes there is," he told me seriously, "There is something very important that you have to do. In a minute you have to remember."

"Why in a minute?" I asked him worried, "What do I have to remember?" He pressed he mouth against mine and pulled me up against his body. I felt warm, hot and cold all at the same time as his tongue swept lazily through my mouth and then it was gone and I could feel his breath near my ear.

"Remember Sam," he said. Sam… Sam was missing and Dean… was in hell. Then it all came crashing down on me, about the quest, and the deadline. My stupid family on the verge of ripping the world apart over there petty spats. I looked up to see A, no Ares smirking on the other side of the room.

"Bitch," I yelled in his direction, stole a kiss from me. A kiss with tongue, thank god for truth or dare at Saint Trinians or that would have been my first kiss. Not so, thanks for you assistance in that Sadie Kane. I raced over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Annabeth," I said tugging on her arm. She whined about me messing up her game and kept playing. I grabbed her arms and made her look me in the eye. "Spiders, big man eating spiders," I said she froze and understanding flooded into her eyes, "If you check in here you never want to leave."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Annabeth was enough to get Grover outside. I wanted to stay and find Nico and his sister but we didn't have enough time. As of dawn tomorrow we had one day left because at midnight the night after the deadline was up.

I convinced them to steal a car. A fast flashy sports car that should get us to LA in about four or so hours, maybe three. Grover and Annabeth slept in the back seat. They woke up when the sun came up and I started swearing.

"What's the matter now?" Annabeth asked yawning.

"Not only does that bastard Ares kiss me, with tongue, but he stole back his glasses," I grumbled, "Fucking asshole." We still had the bag he gave us, which made double stuffed Oreos breakfast.

"He kissed you with tongue?" Annabeth gasped.

"Annabeth stay on target, I have to drive without sunglasses now," I said, "And it's a bitch and a half at dawn."

"Sorry I got distracted by the fact that the war god that should be trying to incinerate you right now decided to get his revenge by making out with you," she almost shrieked.

"To be fair, it is kinda poetic," Grover said, "You know because you kissed him to drug him and he thought he'd."

"What, steal her first kiss?" Annabeth asked.

"Calm the fuck down, kay Beth," I said, "He didn't get my first one. That honour belongs to a British school girl the same age as us, called Sadie Kane."

"You kissed a girl?" she asked, "Are you a lesbian?"

"Kissed her and liked it, and not that it's any of you business but I am bisexual. Personality over gender," I explained.

"Oh," she said surprised, "I can respect that."

"Good, now on to saving the world huh," I said, "There are only so many chick flick moments I can stand. It's exhausting and they give me ulcers."

"Liar," Grover said. We made it to the Santa Monica pier a few hours after dawn, because apparently you don't really need to sleep at the Lotus Casino and we only left an hour before dawn.

"Sooo, now what?" Annabeth asked. I sighed.

"I guess I have to go into that," I pointed at the polluted water, "Don't sweat the small stuff Beth."

"Oh please, the fumes alone would probably make you high," she said, "And what's with the Beth thing?"

"I like you now and your name is a mouthful, I need something I can say injured and/or drunk," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her on the temple. She let out a pearl of laughter before turning to Grover with a fake but convincing terrified look on her face.

"Grover she's scaring me, help," she pretended to squeak ruining it by laughing halfway through, "Now get off." She shrugged me off and watched as I dove into the water and mako shark played around my legs like a dog.

"Scat," I said, making it swim away as I swam further out, looking for my dad (doubtful) or more likely the woman from the arch. A minute or so later she appeared.

"You came," she said smiling.

"Yeah, got trapped in a casino," I said, "Long story, you wanted to see me."

"Your father wanted you to have these," she said handing over three pearls, "If you are ever in need of escape, crush one under your feet. What belongs to the sea will always return there."

"Thank you," I said, "That was nice of you."

"You understand why your father isn't here. He loves you very much," she said, "These gifts are from him, you don't need to thank me."

"If he loved me so much then I would have met him before," I said resolutely, "There was eleven years before anyone even knew that I existed and he wasn't there."

"You are angry," she concluded, I shook my head.

"No, I was just disappointed," I said, "But it'd okay because family don't end with blood."

"I have to go," she said softly, "A final warning, do not trust the gifts."

She left and I surfaced. It would have been cool to play with the shark a little but we were on a deadline. Making sure that Grover and Annabeth both had their pearls we set out to find DOA recording studios and the entrance to the underworld.

There was something I liked about New York that LA just didn't have. LA was a maze of streets, a labyrinth with no rhyme or reason to it. Places like the big apple were nice and structured so if you were smart you could find your way around even if you were lost.

So slightly lost wasn't so bad, as long as we stopped listening to Grover's directions. The wannabe tough rich kids that started to follow us might be. There were about four or five of them. If they were unarmed they shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Till we stopped in this little ally of closed stores and six of their friend joined us. They pulled knives out of pockets and boots so I did the only thing I could thing of.

"Fucking balls," I cursed. They were just dumb kids so I couldn't just shoot'em and there were way to many of them with weapons for me to incapacitate long enough for us to get out of here.

"Do you have to swear so much?" Annabeth asked, a frequent complaint.

"What, now really Beth?" I asked, "And yes, yes I do. Now I'm about to do something incredibly dangerous and stupid and if you hear sirens, run."

"What," she and Grover asked, but I'd un-holstered my gun and started firing repeatedly into the air. The dumb kids scattered.

"Huh, that was quiet smart," Grover said, the police sirens started wailing close by.

"Or not," Annabeth said grabbing our hands and sprinting off. We darted into a bed store and panted for breath as the cop car drove past. I nearly jumped a mile high when a voice sounded behind us.

"Can I help you?" it said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Can I help you?" a man asked, "I'm Crusty and this is my store. Welcome."

"Um yes, were here to look at waterbeds," Annabeth said nervously. Probably because the police were cruising around looking for somebody with a gun and hey, that would be us.

"No your not, I get a lot of people that are hiding from those kids," he said good-naturedly, "Don't worry about it. Why don't you have a look around?"

We did, mainly because it was too early to leave the store if we wanted to avoid getting caught. It wasn't just that, we wanted to humour the guy because he was cool with us loitering in his store. That there should have been a clue, nobodies nice just because. Everyone wants something.

"Hey this is sweet," Grover said, laying back on the million-hand massage.

"Why don't you try this one dear?" he asked Annabeth, leading her toward a princess waterbed. She lay down and he snapped his fingers and ropes wrapped around their arms and legs.

"I hope that you planning on killing us, because if not I'm officially crept out," I said.

"Yes, I am," he assured, "People are so inconsiderate, never six foot exactly. So I stretch them out or I cut off the excess."

"Didn't you try killing one of my brothers at one point?" I asked, he was tickling at the back of my memory, "Over hospitality or something?"

"Everyone and there mother has tried to kill your brothers at some point," he said, "Would you like to try a bed." I sighed.

"Sure why not," I replied.

"Perci," Annabeth shrieked indignantly. I supposed that this really had to suck at her end, but I didn't really have any way to reassure her that I had a plan.

"Is this really a no wave bed?" I asked pointing to the one next to me.

"It really is," he assured me. I bit my lip in mock thought.

"Really, really?" I asked again. He nodded.

"I personally guarantee it," he said, before starting to list all the other features that the bed had.

"What about someone your size, your really tall would it still work then?" I asked, "How about a demo?" He stupidly lay on the bed and I snapped my fingers.

"No, no," he cried struggling, "This is just a demo." I shot him in the head, he crumbled into dust while I cut the others loose.

"About time," Grover complained, "That was uncomfortable."

"I thought you were actually going to leave us there, seaweed brain," Annabeth said giving me a quick hug.

"Do you look taller wise girl?" I shot back. She mumbled under her breath and we left. Fortunately there was a map. Why exactly there was a map to the underworld in his shop I don't know. Probably so he could avoid the place like the plague, you know but worse.

I don't think that any monster would want to go back down under, because I guess that hell is… well hell, even to the things that live there.

"Were here," Annabeth said. There was a sign on the door.

_No loitering,_

_No lawyers,_

_No living._

The place was wall-to-wall ghosts and it took everything I had not to bust out the salt. They're waiting in line to move on, I told myself. There not vengeful, there not wrath-y, there not killing, ergo there not my problem.

"Can I help you?" the man at the front desk asked. He was wearing an expensive Italian suit and brand name glasses.

"We need a ride into the underworld," I answered.

"Oh that's nice," he said, "No, you've got it wrong Mr Charon, please were not dead. Cause of death."

"Dunno," I said, "It ain't all that clear, there was this man, except he was to fast and strong to be human… we were running and the last thing I remember is the headlights of a truck."

"Tragic," he said with practiced sympathy, and then he actually looked up at us frowning. "Your alive aren't you?" he said in that British accent of his, we nodded, "Godlings?"

"Yeah," we admitted sheepishly. He laughed.

"Nice lie," he complemented, "I would of bought it if I hadn't of looked up."

"To bad, is this the part where we bribe you?" I asked, "If I remember my stories right."

"You do, got any drachma's?" he asked, I tipped the bag we'd swiped from Medusa onto the table, placing a couple of coins in my pocket just in case.

"That enough?" I asked, "They were Medusa's, but she's dead she don't need them anymore." He bit his lip and rubbed his fingers over the gold.

"I'm so under paid," he complained softly, "It's been ages since I've even seen a real drachma. Mention a pay rise and you've got a deal. Boat's nearly full anyway."

"Sure thing," I promise. Annabeth and Grover go on ahead, but Charon grabs my arm and pulls me away from the others. Curiously I don't fight.

"And how does a pretty little girl like you know of demons?" he asked.

"Let just say they don't like me," I replied, "You wont tell, will ya?"

"You reek of death," he said, "I won't say anything, but the boss is going to know something's up. Just be sure to mention my pay rise will you?"

"Fine," I agree, letting out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding in. somehow I wanted to keep my lives separate. So as far as the world knows, Perci Jackson and Perci Winchester are two very different girls. I wonder how long I can keep it up.

"Alright, anyone who touches the dial on my easy listening station will be here for another thousand years, got it?" he yelled at the other ghosts. I chuckled at that, and then winced when I listened to the music.

"Hey Charon, have you ever heard of Zeppelin?" I asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The ride into the underworld wasn't that scary to me… but Annabeth and Grover were about to make my hands fall off with lack of circulation. I pried my hands loose and draped one over Grover's shoulders and the other around Annabeth's waist pulling her close.

"Love what you've done with the place," I said perkily, even though I didn't feel perky at all.

"Thanks love," he said, "But I didn't get much consult with the interior design. Ares backpack shifted uncomfortably on my back. We chatted about random things until the boat docked.

"Well let's go," Annabeth said bravely. I looked around the place, there were two lines, one was moving faster than the other.

"Why is that one going quicker?" I asked.

"That's the line for people that don't want to be judged," she explained, "When you get judged, you go to the Elysian fields which is essentially heaven, Asphodel field which is like a great big Kansas field."

"I fucking hate Kansas," I said, "Nothing good ever happens there."

"Anyway," she continued, "After that there's the fields of punishment and the pit, where all the worst monsters are kept." The whole Kansas thing freaked me; seriously no matter what the job was if it was in Kansas it was always extra bloody or had a bad ending.

Not to mention all the freaking ghosts that were reaching out to talk to us, it was like a fucking fake physic's wet dream. I will not salt them, I will not salt them, I repeated internally.

"Hey, hey guys," Grover called, "Something's wrong, help." His shoes were acting up, dragging him over to the darkest corner. Fear blossomed in my chest.

"Grover," I yelled catching up to him as he held desperately to a large rock. Thank the gods for his hooves or he would have been a dead goat. One of the shoes flew off and went straight into the pit, giving Annabeth enough time to slice the laces on the other one. It floated down in some sick parody of a fallen angel.

I looked up in the dark corner behind the pit; there was some sort of cage made of red energy. A man looked out from it, an intrigued look on his face. Behind him there was fire, smoke and the faint sound of screams in the distance…. The longer I looked the clearer it became. He beckoned and my skin crawled, I backed away from it running after the others. I don't think they saw it. I wondered what that place behind him was… could that be hell?

"Do you think that Luke knew about the shoes?" Grover asked, there was a tightening in my chest.

"No," I said, "He couldn't have. Maybe the magic went wonky down here and they activated anyway. Or something down there sensed them and tried to pull you in." I remembered the dream I had at the casino about how something tried to pull me in there… no, how something used me to try to pull itself out.

"It couldn't have been Luke," Annabeth said firmly. I had a twisty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling that it isn't Uncle Hades," I said softly, "All the clues… there leading to something a bit further down."

"But if it isn't him… then what is it?" Grover said cautiously, like he had a good idea what it was but didn't want to jinx it by saying anything.

"What ever it is… pulling the strings it's coming from Tartarus," Annabeth said, "I really just hope were over analysing."

"When have things ever been that easy?" I asked quietly. To prove my point a large three-headed dog bounded forth barking it loudly and snapping its teeth.

"I thought we'd already snuck around that at the entrance," Grover hissed in fear. Annabeth however steeled herself and marched straight forward, pulling a red rubber ball from her pocket.

"You want this?" she asked, "You want it? Then sit." I watched in the same kind of horrified awe that you watch a car crash with as the massive dog sat with and earthshaking thud. She then proceeded to lead us around it.

We stopped next to the river Styx and wasn't that an odd experience. I imagined that it would have been beautiful if it weren't for all of the crap floating in it.

"What is all that stuff?" I asked curiously.

"Hopes, dreams, treasured possessions, all things that have been lost that have any meaning behind them… they all wind up here," Annabeth said quietly.

Uncle Hades palace loomed in the distance and we stood gazing at it for just a few seconds. The familiar screech of Furies filling the air, we could see them, flying above the palace. I shifted my shoulders again; damn this backpack was getting heavy. I went to check it but Annabeth spoke distracting me.

"You know we have to go in there," she said in a small voice, "Better get it over with. Were running out of time."

We walked down to the gates and they swung open at a touch. There were zombies, soldiers from every war in history patrolling the property. Annabeth drew her knife, but I put a hand on her wrist.

"Somehow I don't think that they'll attack us," I said in a low voice, "I think were expected." I didn't think that it would be as easy getting out, because after all that was where everyone else fucked up.

"I hate it when you're right," she hissed back, as we made our way through the front door. I stopped in a beautiful garden. There were jewels growing out of the walls like flowers, the only living thing in the garden a pomegranate tree. It smelled divine; I made my way towards it. Bypassing multicolour mushrooms that looked like they were the ancestor's of the magic mushroom and statues that obviously came from Medusa's garden emporium. There fake smiles and sad eyes.

"Don't eat them," Annabeth said smacking my hand away, "This is Persephone's garden, and she was stuck here because she ate six of the seeds."

"I wasn't going to," I said, reaching up and plucking an orange bloom from the tree. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell. I think that they must be magic because they don't usually smell this good, I threaded it into my hair. "Lets go," I said.

Uncle Hades sat on his throne waiting for us. He looked angry, he also looked sad… like somebody that was left alone for far to long. A small voice started to whisper in my head.

_Give in, give in, give in. Fall to your knees and give up your troubles. Let me take care of you. _It sounded so nice, I almost did. Then I caught the glazed over look in Annabeth and Grover's eyes. Uncle Hades stood and walked in the centre of the room.

"Hello Uncle H," I said fighting my fury at the thought that this is the asshole that took my Sammy, "We need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Indeed we do niece," he replied, "Now hand over the lightning bolt."

"Son of a bitch," I swore, "I hate it when were right. Annabeth, what's the other option that was so terrible that it had you and Chiron so sure that Uncle Hades was responsible."

"Wait, you actually believe me?" he asked in disbelief, "No interrogation, or anything… you just believe that I didn't do it?"

"Why wouldn't I, you said you didn't do it and we were starting to think that anyway," I answered, "I said I didn't steal it either, don't you believe me?"

"No," he said stalking forward, "You were in New York, your father must have had you steal it on the winter solstice and my helm."

"Winter solstice… you mean Christmas?" I asked, they nodded, "I was in fucking Michigan and if your helms missing then why didn't you… Wait, how used to getting fucked over by our family are you?"

"Very," he replied, "Now give it back." Poor bastard… no, I will not feel sympathy for Sammy's kidnapper.

"I don't know where it is," I said back. Annabeth let out a gasp clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Yes," she said, "Yes we do. You saw it, we all did. It was sitting on the front of Ares bike." The backpack started to cut into my shoulders. Oh!

"But that'd mean…" I said, opening the backpack. The master bolt gleamed in the bag. "Ball," I cursed, "That son of a bitch."

"Give it here," Hades said, holding his hand out for the bag, "Or you will never see Sam again." The floor started trembling and he looked at me in surprise. I tossed the bag over to Annabeth.

"Guys, out now," I said, they crushed the pearls under there feet and disappeared. "I realise that you've been royally screwed, again," I said dangerously, "I get that you need a bargaining chip but this is only going to screw everyone over."

"Well it's somebody else's turn," he said furiously, "I'm tired of being the one screwed over."

"Then don't touch my stuff," I spat back.

"I didn't take your stuff," he said blankly, "I took your friend."

"Yeah, my stuff," I said "And you will give Sammy BACK." The last part came out as a yell.

"Why would I do that?" he snarled, "You were supposed to hand over the bolt so I could get back my helm."

"Is all our family stupid?" I asked, "Did it never occur to you to just ask. Then I could say, no I didn't steal Uncle Zeus's bolt or Uncle Hades Helm I was in Michigan, I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX!"

"You… you really didn't do it," he mumbled, "Then why are you here?" The floor gave a deep shudder, water bubbled up from the ground and there was a crack as my fist connected with his face. Then everything was still and quiet for a moment before.

"Because of Sam," I yelled seething, "Obviously, considering ya took him as bait in the first place. You will give him back or I will kill you in your sleep, I know where you live now."

He was furious, he was beyond furious. I had seen his expression only ever on things that wanted to eat me. I shoved me against the wall and held me pinned by the throat. I fought and clawed at him, but he wouldn't budge, there was that sheer loneliness in his eyes again.

I tried a different tactic. I stopped fighting at all and hung limp in his grip. For a second he squeezed tighter then he let me go and I dropped him to the floor.

"You really just don't get it do you?" I asked through gasping in deep breaths of air, "You know I understand why you're the only one that didn't break the no children's oath."

"Why that?" he asked staring down at me, his eyes made me shiver but I wasn't getting up yet.

"Because who needs sex when life is already fucking you at every opportunity," I said, he let out a choked laugh and slide down the wall until he was sitting next to me. "You don't understand that to me, there is no bigger picture than my family."

"You threatened to kill me if I didn't give back your friend," he said softly, in fact we both were. It was like we were scared that we were going to shatter something if we spoke any louder.

"Family don't always end in blood," I said, "I'm going to explain it to you so that you do understand. Everyone in this family gets on major fuck up, after that I'll do what needs to be done. Until then, your all my family and I'll love ya and bend over backwards to help your asses, even when all I want to do is drop you on them."

"Just like that," he said musingly, "I'm guessing that I've used mine then?"

"Yep," I said popping the p, "But tell you what, you give him back and this one doesn't count. Cause everyone else likes to screw you over I'll give you a freebie."

"Will you help me get my helm back?" he asked quietly, and I got the idea that this was a big thing.

"Uncle Hades," I sighed playfully, "Do I have to give you the bend-over-backwards even when you piss me off family speech again? Yeah, I'll help."

"Are you real?" he asked after a moment.

"And which one of us is the mythical god," I quipped back. The corner of his lips twitched up.

"Fine," he said as we stood, "I'll give him back. Just get my helm back to me." I smiled and threw my arms around him squeezing tightly. He froze for a second before hugging back.

"There was a cage, near the pits of Tartarus, there was someplace behind that, what is it?" I asked him, suddenly remembering. He looked at me in surprise for a few seconds before answering.

"That's were the demons live and the souls that they make contract's with," he replied, "It's what you would call hell."

That meant… that Dean was there. I could go and get Dean, I forced myself to not show how excited I was and said goodbye.

"See you soon," I said, "Oh and Charon wants a pay rise." I stamped on the pearl and disappearing. I wound up on the beach in LA where we started this whole ridiculous journey this morning. I bit my lip; we were running out of time.

"You have bruises on your throat," Annabeth said, "I told you that someone was going to strangle you sometime soon."

"No, I believe you said incinerate," I said teasingly, before I spotted Ares walking toward us. Even better the helm was still sitting on his bike.

"You were supposed to make it out alive," he said, "But I'm glad you did." His eyes were glazed over and it was obvious once you looked for it. How could I be so stupid? Ares was possessed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I felt really stupid then, because in hindsight it was really obvious. I hated that I'd missed it.

"You aren't Ares," I softly, but loud enough for him to hear me. He stopped and gave me a dark smirk.

"Really kid, who else would I be?" the being asked me, still sauntering forwards unconcernedly.

"The thing from the pit maybe," I responded, "Whoever or whatever is pulling the strings. You don't want to fight me, not here."

"Well if you give me the bolt back then you can walk away, pretend all this is a bad dream," he said. I used my powers to draw a devils trap in the sand a breathed a silent sigh of relief when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Welcome to my world bitch," I crowed, "I'll be taking back Uncle Hades helm now, if you don't mind."

"What did you do?" he hissed, the sky went dark and the air went cold, time seemed to way down on us.

"I trapped you," I said trying not to show any fear. This thing was powerful and trapped, not to mention I didn't know how to kill it. So here's hoping it doesn't get out. "You will get your skanky body snatching ass out of my cousin."

"Will I?" I asked, it's eyes turned gold and fear coursed through me…. Azazel, I pushed the thought away, he was dead and he wasn't coming back. The eyes weren't even the right colour… I shivered. They sure were similar though.

"Pretty much yeah, because if I have to dump your sorry ass out it's gonna hurt," I said with false confidence, "Bad."

"You think you can do it, sea princess," he mocked.

"Why do so many people call me that," I growled, completely off target.

"You kinda are," Grover said sheepishly, "What with your dad being."

"Grover, shut up," I snapped, "Not a fucking princess…. That's just screwed up, on all levels."

"Back to the matter at hand," not-Ares said politely, "You think you can make me leave?" I stepped forward and smiled prettily at him.

"Honestly not really, but wanna hear my best go?" I asked. He laughed and it was a dark sound, making me think of old things. Blood on an alter, sacrifices and the sound of a knife against bone.

"Impress me," he challenged. I started speaking an old, old exorcism… as far as I could tell in original Greek. He fell to his knee's crying revenge and all sorts of crap. His head tipped back and eyes flared bright gold, darker than black mist spraying out of his mouth and filling the air with frost. Ares slumped in the sand taking ragged breaths and the wind died down, the cold disappearing and everything going back to normal.

"Thank you," he choked out between breaths.

"Yeah, it's fine," I said, "You wanna do me a favour and step outta the circle." When he did I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"I feel dirty," he whispered. I looked at the sky, it was almost midnight and we were still in LA.

"Yeah, I know. I need your help though," I said, "Can you get us to New York."

"Yeah," he said shakily getting up, "Lets go." I grabbed Uncle Hades helm from the front of the bike and stuffed it into _my _backpack and we were off. Out front of the empire state I stopped and turn to Grover and Annabeth.

"Guy's I'm about to meet Uncle Z, I think it might be best if you went back to camp now," I said. Annabeth looked like she was going to object fiercely, but Grover silence her protests.

"She's going to get mouthy and there is going to be lightning thrown around," he said "And there isn't a single thing we can do to stop either of them, let's not die for nothing."

"Hey, I happen to think sharing my opinion is something that I could die for, but they wont kill me," I said, "I'll see you guys back at camp."

They left, Annabeth hugged me like she was never going to see me again and I followed a zombie like Ares into the elevator.

"I'm sorry," I said after a couple minutes of crap elevator music.

"For what, you got it out of me," he replied, he looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry that its not going to go away," I answered, "The dirty feeling that makes you want to burn your skin to get clean. The way that you'll check behind you every few moments for months and the sickening guilt over what you've done."

"You sound as though you speak from experience," he said seriously. I did, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"You not the first person I've met that's been possessed before," I reply, "And you probably wont be the last either. My advice, find a vice and drown in it until you forget."

"I thought you didn't know about being a demigod," he said suspiciously.

"Just because I wasn't aware of my place in this cosmic joke called _'Life as a mythical creature' _doesn't mean that I haven't know that I was surrounded by monsters," I told him, "That was the scariest part I think. To be a little girl and be told that, yes monsters are real."

"Harsh," he said quietly, "And you want me to just drink until it goes away?"

"No, I want you to be able to sleep without waking up screaming," I said seriously, "If you think you can do that then you're a hell of a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I have to tell them what happened," he said pointing to the doors to what looked like the throne room I had to admit, Olympus was beautiful. There were a lot more people… beings living here than I thought. It was golden and white… and kinda what I pictured heaven to look like. From somewhere a clock started to chime.

"It's okay I'll explain," I said reassuringly, he left and on the last chime I pushed open the door and it thuds against the wall with a loud bang. The two arguing men paused.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Now that I was here the only thing I felt was disappointment. I pulled the bolt from Ares's backpack and threw it at there feet. The blonde one on the left spoke first.

"You are very wise to betray your father," he said, scooping up the bolt like it was a newborn baby.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Uncle Hades," I said slowly like I was speaking to a retard, "I didn't steal your bolt or his helm, I was in Michigan at the time, I swear on the river Styx."

"Oh," he said, then my dad turned around with a smug I told you so look.

"Is it gods or men that don't have any common sense," I muttered. Dad looked at me alarmed and then back at Uncle Zeus.

"How dare you," my uncle demanded, I raised on eyebrow.

"How dare I?" I asked, "Uncle Zeus, really."

"I should smite you," he said threateningly, the lightning bolt crackled in his fist.

"She's just tired," my dad defended, "Leave her be."

"No, no," I answered, "Just tired of your bullshit, but you've got bigger problems that me. It wasn't dad and it wasn't Uncle Hades, and what ever is pulling the strings behind this thing possessed Ares."

"_Do you think it could be father?_" my dad asked quickly in ancient Greek. Uncle Zeus shook his head.

"_It can't be we locked him away eons ago, why would he be breaking out now?_" he retorted.

"_It could be the prophecy,_" dad countered. I listened to Uncle Zeus's denial for a second longer.

"_You do realise I'm fluent in ancient Greek right?_" I asked them, they turned and stared at me in shock. _"Idjits,_" I cursed, "_Whatever it is; it's old, pissed and all clues point to it being a VIP in the pits of Tartarus._"

"It is not him," Uncle Zeus's insisted, "And neither of you will say another word on the matter."

"Like fuck," I said, "I'm not going to stop talking about a valid possibility of the thing I pissed off and probably wants to kill me because I was cleaning up after you."

He looked apocalyptic with rage and my phone rang. The caller id said Sam; fuck this nooseage they could wait. They were ranting at each other again and I just held my hand up and answered the phone.

"What are you doing?" Uncle Zeus demanded.

"Talking to somebody with an opinion I care about more than yours," I shot back, "Hey Sammy, you ok?"

"_Yeah, I think I was just kidnapped by Greek gods,_" he said.

"You were," I supplied, "Uncle Hades treat you ok? Cause if not, I may have already punched him for it."

"_Why did you punch the Lord of the Underworld in the face?_" Sam sighed.

"Because he and my other uncle thought that I stole their stuff, which I didn't," I added hastily before he could ask, "Then even when he found out I didn't steal it he still wasn't going to give you back. We had a disagreement."

"_Then why did he give me back?_" Sam asked. I bit my lip and thought for a second.

"He probably worked out that I have his helm and let you go out of good faith, cause I promised I'd return it to him," I responded. Both dad and my uncle started demanded that I give them the helm now. "Hold on a minute Sammy," I said looking up at them, "Did Grandma drop you both on the head or are you both incredibly stupid? I promised, so suck it."

There were lightning strikes, thunder and the floor shook and this time it wasn't me. Sam's voice sounded in my ear again.

"_Perci, what was that?_" Sam asked me.

"My dad and uncle are throwing a hissy fit," I replied, "I'll call you later."

"_Your going to get smited by wrathful pagan gods aren't you_?" he asked panicking.

"Relax there not going to smite me. Talk to you later, love you," I said. Uncle Zeus glared at me.

"Really? Is that what you think?" he growled dangerously. I turned around so I was facing and spoke.

"Yeah, it is what I think because if you were going to then you would have done it already," I called turning and walking towards the door.

"Is that so?" Uncle Zeus said as dad tried to pacify him into not killing me.

"If your really going to kill me then do it," I said turning a spreading my arms wide, "Put your money where your mouth is." Lighting fired and slammed into the wall behind me, marble flew everywhere and clattered to the floor. "No… I didn't think so," I said softly.

"For the peace of my family I allow you to," he stopped halfway through, because I had already began to walk away.

"Perci wait," my dad said loudly, "Brother, may I speak to her?"

"Just this once," Uncle Zeus said, but I turned around and shook my head.

"No," I said furious, "Because you had to ask." With that I walked away. He followed me of course; I knew it wouldn't end well. He'd missed his chance to be my father though.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want cause problems," he said catching my arm, "I'm sorry… a demigods life isn't easy, I think it would be better if you weren't born at all sometimes."

"I'm your daughter, the only one that should have any right to tell you that you can't talk to me, is mom," I said looking at him, "If I wanted to talk to you I would have said fuck him if Uncle Zeus had a problem with it."

"We're gods, its not that simple," he said, "I wish that it were."

"You know I thought I'd be mad at you," I told him, "I thought that there'd be something. There isn't though… you may be my father but you don't mean a damn thing to me."

He looked like I'd slapped him and I couldn't bring myself to feel bad, why should he mean anything to me. He wasn't ever there.

"You don't like it then do something about it," I reassured him, "I wont make the first move on this one."

"And how am I supposed to do that," he retorted quietly, "It's not like I can visit you."

"Then randomly _'bump into me' _at the same diner I'm eating at or something. If you really want to find a way around you will," I said turning away. I glance back at the spot where he was standing. "And dad," I called back, "Don't fuck it up, okay?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I left Mount Olympus through the door into Mr D's bedroom and caught him with his pants down. Literally.

"Well this is awkward," I said, as he didn't seem to care about his audience.

"You lived then, I thought my father would have incinerated you," he said. I shrugged.

"It was a near thing," I told him, "Everything worked out-ish, I'm going to leave you alone because you being such a wanker is creeping me out. Enjoy the rest of your morning."

"Oh I will," he said with a smile. I left him to it and made my way to my cabin, finding Annabeth's blonde head sticking out of the top of my bed. I was at Olympus for longer than I thought then. I pulled in next to her and fell into blissful sleep.

The next day Luke and Clarisse grabbed me out of bed and threw me into the lake. A sleepy Annabeth was following behind, laughing her ass off at me.

"Shut up and help me out you bastards," I laughed. Between Annabeth and me we managed to get them in the lake to, of course I couldn't leave Annabeth dry now. A wave reached up and dunked her.

"Perci, you bitch," she shrieked. I let loose a victorious laugh.

"Hah, I win," I crowed, "You swore, I'm eternally off the hook."

"Fucking fine," she retorted, "You now that kinda nice."

"Welcome to the big kid club Annabeth," Luke said splashing her with water. She let loose with a string of curse words that she learnt from me.

"Oh, you must be so proud," Clarisse said giggling, "Cause there's no way princess knew those kinda words before she left." It dissolved into all out war from there. I could see a couple of Luke's brothers, Travis and Conner taking pictures. I would get a copy later.

After that we went to breakfast, when we were done I dashed away to IM Uncle Hades. He came and picked up his helm and looked actually hugged me when he saw me.

"I think that Mother dropped them on there heads," he said by way of explanation, I managed to get him to stay for a couple of beers.

"Was that Lord Hades?" Clarisse asked. I nodded. "You know what, I don't even want to know," she said seeing the empty beer bottles.

"Hey, I just asked him to come get his helm and we chatted for half an hour," I said shrugging. Luke had this strange look in his eye. Half upset, half… disappointed almost, I didn't know what to make of that.

We went down to the arena a trained together. In fact we spent the next three days together. It was a strange group, but we were all dragged together. I could remember the Stolls snapping pictures.

We all stayed in my cabin. Putting the mattresses all together on the floor and sleeping there. Mucking around together and telling stories about the quest.

"She kissed your dad," Annabeth said through hysterical laughter, "And then he collapsed because she was wearing drugged lipstick."

"Ewe," Clarisse said scrunching up her face, "My dad, that's gross."

"You pashed a god and drugged him," Luke said looking halfway between grossed out and impressed.

"Then I stole his stuff," I said proudly, "Bastard stole his sunglasses back and I had to drive around in the Porsche we browed at dawn."

"Stolen Porsche," Annabeth said.

"Hey, it was vintage and it called to me," I said, "It's not like they were getting out of the casino to drive it anyway."

Annabeth and Clarisse had disappeared into the big house. Chiron wanted to talk to them about Gods know what, so Luke and I took some beers into the woods.

"Do you think that the gods deserve it?" Luke asked after a moment of peace.

"Whatever's attacking? I don't know probably," I said, "But they don't harm mortals most of the time. I get the feeling that whatever's attacking wont be so generous."

"And if it was?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But they're our family. They get one major fuck up and then after that I kick their ass. Family matters, cause in the end you're stuck with them for life."

"If you don't kill each other first," Luke said softly. It sounded like he meant it, but our family was dangerously troublesome.

"Nah," I replied, "They'll always make you want to kill them, but that's just how it is." He looked upset, a lot more than he should. I wondered why.

"So then you'll help them, no matter what?" he asked me, he looked like he was dreading the answer.

"Yes," I said finally, "But because it's my choice. Not for any other reason." He pulled me into a hug and I felt wetness hit my shoulder.

"Then I've lost you," he said in a strangely hypnotic voice, "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry but if I can't have you then they can't either." A knife slammed into my side, I let out a choked out scream. It slid out and warm blood coated my dress. I could hear wet-slicing sounds as it repeatedly was rammed in to the hilt. One, two, three, four, I let out another cry, but there was nobody around to hear me. Luke laid me gently on the floor, still crying.

"You don't have to suffer now," he said pressing a kiss to my forehead, "You'll be safe from what's coming. Nobody will hurt you now, Kronos or the gods."

He left me there and I felt hot and cold all at the same time, a detached tingling feeling joining the searing agony as warm blood pooled around me. A sob forced it's way out of my throat and all I could think, was why?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I wanted to black out. I wanted to die, for it to end. The pain was unbearable and I wanted it to please, please stop. Which was when it occurred to me. If I didn't get up, if I didn't get up now… then I was going to die here. Except I had no motivation, it hurt to badly.

"Dean," I murmured, but even the thought of going to save Dean wasn't enough. Then his voice popped into my head. _Come on get pissed. Get up and get angry. _Then I realised this was there fault, if the gods had treated there kids better then this would have never happened.

I forced myself to my hands and knees, grabbing a tree and hauling myself upright. I the aching in my side was so bad that I thought that I was going to pass out or throw up but I just pulled my hair to one side, covering the wound and made for camp.

They had to know, they had to feel responsible for what they'd done. They did this. Rage got stronger and stronger in me until I was able to fake unhurt, making for the big house. It kept me upright.

Blood started to drip from the bottom of my dress, staining the sea green fabric. Nobody noticed though, I made my way out of camp and into Olympus. Bloody handprints marking the walls when I used them to support me.

I walking into the throne room and the gods all stopped talking and stared at me. My hands were pressed tightly to my side and my hair covered them. I told them about Luke and how he tried to convince me to join the enemy and that the enemy… the enemy was Kronos.

They started chattering amongst themselves arguing and bickering about what needed to be done. Talk got bitter and they started to blame demigods… the rage that I had used to keep me upright, to keep me moving exploded.

"Idjits," I snarled loudly, "You stupid, stupid sons of bitches. Family isn't supposed to make ya feel good, there supposed to make you miserable. THAT'S WHY THEY'RE FAMILY! And I am so sorry that you got your feelings hurt Princesses but this is all your fault."

They looked at me in complete shock but all I could see was red, determined to rip into them and draw blood with words alone while I still had the ability to stay upright.

"So don't you dare put this on demigods," I yelled, "Because you all fucked up and these are the consequences. Do you know what happens to mortal parents like you, they have their children taken away."

They flinched but I wasn't done, even though I had to lock my knees to keep from collapsing.

"If you can't look after your kids, then use a fucking condom," I continued venomously, "Didn't you get sex ed? You chose to sleep with mortals, your children are your responsibility and you screwed it…. Congratulations, you inability to give a flying fuck has started to fucking apocalypse."

"This is only war," Uncle Zeus said, an under current of shakiness in his voice. My legs gave out and I collapse to my knees, holding my self up from the floor with my hands as I gave a wet cough. Speckling the white marble floor with flecks of blood.

"Believe what you want to, but we both know better," I gasped, there faces weaving in and out and a blonde man coming cautiously towards me. Trying not to spook me. "We both know what was started here… and you have… nobody to blame but yourselves."

I let the last of the consciousness slip from me, the last thing I remember is arms wrapping around my body and stopping me from hitting the floor and Clarisse's scared pale face standing in the door way.

We I woke up my room were filling with people. I kept my eyes closed and listened to them talk. There was somebody lying behind me, hugging me gently.

"How did you find her?" I heard one ask.

"I followed the trail of blood," Clarisse snapped. I could imagine her fidgeting as she answered. "Was it really Luke?" she asked.

"That is what she told us," the voice from behind me said. Dad… he really was upset about me being hurt, I could hear it in his voice. If I weren't pretending to be asleep I would have rolled my eyes. Now I had to care.

"Damn it," Clarisse said, there was a bang. The sound of a fist hitting a wall I guessed. They talked a little longer, most of them wondered why I hadn't gone to get medical attention… the truth was it hadn't even occurred to me to.

Eventually the all left and I was free to get up. The room was blue and beach-y, there were seashells and the frames of the photographs on the wall had sand stuck to them. Engraved on the open door on a silver plaque was Poseidon in Greek.

I got up and made for the bathroom, shutting the bedroom door before. I showered and examined the place where the wounds where. Between whatever mojo they used to fix me up and the water it was completely healed.

I got clean and dressed in a clean dress, smoky purple this time and slide on my boot. Weapons were strapped to me and I pulled my hair back. It was time, I was going to help Dean, if it was the last thing that I did so be it.

I penned a quick note. The pillows were shoved under the blankets in that teenager sneaking out way, the note on top of the pillows, under the blanket.

_Thanks for fixing me up I still blame you though._

_I'm heading out for the year._

_If I'm still alive and haven't been eaten by monsters or something, I'll help._

_I'll help you fight Kronos._

_You've used your collective fuck up, _

_Until next summer, love Perci xoxo. _

It was harder to get out of Olympus without anyone seeing me than it was getting in, but I managed it. Back at camp I snuck out of the big house and looked up at the stars. I wondered if I was even going to make it out of hell. I decided that it didn't matter; I had the chance to save Dean.

I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye though. Clarisse wasn't there, maybe she was still on Olympus, but Annabeth was tangled alone in the blankets of out makeshift mass bed. I didn't even think she had found out what happened today yet. I shook her carefully awake.

"Hey Annabeth," I said, she looked at me in confusion.

"Perci," she replied still half asleep.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye," I told her giving her a hug and a kiss on the temple, "I'm heading out, see you next summer." She let out some kind of humming sound of assent and cuddled into me sleepily.

"I'm going to go back to my dads after camp," she told me, "I'm gonna go, because you asked me." I told her that was good and let her fall back into proper sleep. I ran down the hill and got into the waiting taxi.

Back to LA.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was surprisingly easy to get back to LA. There were thunderstorms over New York when I was there, lightning flashed and I quickened my pace. I had the feeling that they might be following me.

Charon snorted when he saw me standing in front of his desk with a bag of stolen drachmas.

"I thought that you would come back," he told me, "Did you miss us?"

"Of course I did," I told him with a laugh. I didn't talk to Uncle Hades but I left him a gift. A bottle of Trinskys vodka and a card sat elegantly on one of the tables in the front hall.

_This is the strongest stuff in mortal liquor._

_Keep it for a rainy day. Sorry I didn't come chat._

_Love Perci, xoxo._

It took a while to find the pit again. Alone here I felt my skin crawl as I walked around it. I didn't see the man, in the cage… but I swore I felt his eyes watching me. Standing on the edge of hell I could hear screams and smell burning flesh. I shivered, but I drew my demon-killing knife and stepped forward. For Dean… for Dean and for Sam, I would do this.

Hell… was unlike anything I could have possibly imagined, probably because it was worse. The screaming rang throughout the place; patches of blood and body parts were discarded carelessly. Some of it sweltering hot, others freezing cold and fighting off demons the entire way.

I was surrounded, I thought they were going to kill me when suddenly a light burst through the area and a man appeared.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked me, cocking his head sideways like a cocker spaniel.

"Looking for somebody… Dean, I'm looking for Dean," I told him honestly, "What about you?"

"You seek Dean Winchester?" he asked suddenly suspicious I nodded, "As do I. Why do you seek the righteous man."

"To bring him home," I said, "I miss him, so does Sammy. I don't think that I told you my name I'm Perci, Perci Winchester."

"You are the stolen child," he replied, "I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

"Ok," I said believing him, it wouldn't be the craziest thing I heard this week, "Were both looking for him, why don't we look together?" He looked at me strangely.

"Why would I need your help?" he asked superiorly. I had enough of superiority complexes to last a lifetime, but as much as I wanted to slap him I didn't have to. I just had to tell him the truth.

"Because how are you going to get him to go with you," I responded, "I am assuming that getting him out of here is what you want. He'll listen to me."

"It is the will of heaven," he replied and so we worked together. Smiting demons and scurrying around their demon army I managed to lead us to Dean. He was covered in blood with a knife in his hand, sliding it into the skin of a blonde woman while she screamed she was sorry for killing all those kids.

My stomach was empty, in fact I was starving and planning to eat a whole pie when this was over… but right now I was glad otherwise I was going to empty the contents of my stomach all over the floor.

"Dean Winchester," Castiel said moving forward, "I am hear to raise you from…"

"I thought we agreed I'd do the talking," I said poking him in the side and moving closer to Dean, "Dean?"

"Stay away, it's a trick," he yelled, "I know you're a trick, there is no way out of here." I clasped my hand in the bloody free hand that wasn't holding the knife.

"Dean," I said softly, "It's time to go home now. Can you please come home with me?" He looked at me and dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor.

"Perci?" he whispered brokenly, I nodded and pulled him forward. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I'm right here," I soothed.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I didn't want to… but it made it stop. I thought I was going to be stuck down here forever and… and they said… if I picked up the knife then I'd stop and I couldn't…. I couldn't take it anymore, thirty years."

"It's okay, it's okay," I told him, "I forgive you. I'll always forgive you. Now my friend here is going to take you home. I'll meet you at up there."

They left, eventually when we could get him to let go of me. Castiel grasped his shoulder firmly and they disappeared in a flash of bright light. I ran after that. I ran as fast as I possibly could to get away from the demon because they weren't fighting the other angels anymore they were looking for me, and they were pissed.

I collapsed to my knees sometime later, sticky with blood. Ash, soot and melting frost were clinging to my clothes and the smell of the many horrible things in there burning my nose. About five metres from Tartarus I sat.

"Now what were you doing down there niece?" Uncle Hades asked in a silky voice. He waved his hand and I was no longer dirty or bloody.

"I had to find someone," I said before letting my giddy joy show in the form of a smile, "There safe now."

"And who could possibly be so important that you sprang them from hell?" he asked surprised.

"Family don't always stop with blood, Sam had a brother," I replied.

"You amaze me," he told me, "I was there for your earful, you know that in millenniums that gods have lived, nobodies ever spoken to us like that,"

"I figured that it had been a very long time since somebody told you no," I said, "Look I have to go, I want to get to Deans grave before he has to dig himself out."

"Goodbye then," Uncle Hades said and then something very trippy happened, I was hugging him and then I was at Deans grave. The town was about a mile or so away. I went and found it dead empty; looting a shovel I started to dig.

I reckon that watching his body being put together from some invisible force, which I knew was Castiel, counted as a miracle. He went from being a decomposing ripped up piece of meat to looking like Dean again. The he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Here," I said handing him a shot of holy water. He downed it wordlessly, testing salt, iron, silver… not a damn thing happened and when he put down the silver blade I threw myself at him, smiling as he caught me in a tight hug.

"You came and got me," he said softly. I nodded.

"You didn't expect me to leave you there once I found out were hell is from my uncle," I told him.

"You uncle," he said, "I thought you didn't have any family." I bit my lip and paused for a second.

"You know how I'm not completely human?" I asked him and he nodded, "Well my dads a Greek god, anyway lets go get Sammy." I spoke in a rush and pulled him to his feet. He eyed me for any signs I might be joking and found none.

"Perci," he groaned. I let out a happy laugh that I hadn't since he'd been killed.

"Welcome home Dean," I said smiling, "Welcome home."

* * *

**Well, there's the first one done. The sequel should cover season 4 of supernatural. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
